In Memory of You
by Beautiful-Wolf
Summary: Fairytales do not always have a happy ending, that is what Kagome learned when she returned broken hearted and pregnant. Years after her death, her son comes back to Sengoku Jidai for some unfinished business...
1. The Good Son

Authors Notes:  There is no pain like an erased files on a damaged floppy disk. Especially if the files contains the stories that you have spent much of your time typing and mulling over. After thankfully retrieving this file, I decided to post it to you guys for you to review and proofread. This story is actually a novel and I intentionally wanted a prologue before making this. Unfortunately, I can't think yet of a dramatic prolouge and I just wanted to go to the good stuff. Please take note that I am not an expert on Japanese culture and I make do of whatever fyi's I can gather from other materials. Be patient on my mistakes( either grammatical, logical etc.) and I would really appreciate your comments and constructive criticism. Disclaimer: The following characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and the institutions that produced this wonderful anime. Except one of course^_^. In Memory of You 

Part I: The Child

The Good Son 

The familiar ring of a bicycle passed through the family-owned Higurashi shrine. It's current keeper, a young man in his twenties named Sota, expectantly glanced at the direction of the sound. His face registered a quiet delight as he saw his nephew coming towards him alongside with the bicycle. It still made his eyes misty whenever he saw the boy, it reminded him somehow of his sister and the tragedy that forever changed their lives. 

The boy called his name then smiled sheepishly as he unintentionally scared some pigeons around the shrine. 

            " Good morning, Chiwaii." Sota in his traditional shrine clothes approached the boy." How is your father?"

            " He is fine, Uncle Sota. He said he is going to work overtime in his office."

            " I see. Come then, I have prepared some okonomiyaki. I'm sure you would like some."

After eating, the two sat down under the ancient tree of Goshinbuku. Chiwaii had also changed his clothing fit for his duties. He wore a white haori matching his light blue hakama. 

Every weekend, he visits his uncle and grandmother and helps with the shrine duties. Chiwaii manages even to hold a part time job during weekdays to support his father's meager income. Though his father understands Chiwaii partaking chores in the shrine, Hojo tries to persuade his 15-year old son to give up doing work on weekdays and focus on school, Chiwaii remains adamant, convincing his concerned otou-san that his studies would not be affected. And truly, not only did the boy pass; he was excelling with flying colors. Not only in academics but also in every endeavor he selected, he had done extremely well. Soon Chiwaii's room was filled with trophies and medals from sports such as kata and archery to plaques of recognition from his medical missions.

" Sometimes I am worried about my boy, Sota" Hojo suddenly confided his brother-in-law one afternoon as they were sitting on the patio of the Higurashi home. 

Sota looked at him, stopping for a moment from his tea preparation.

" I can't help but think that he is doing all this because he feels guilty."     

" What does he need to feel guilty about, Hojo?"

Hojo sighed waiting for the proper words to describe what had bothered him for a long time now. 

" Chiwaii told me this afternoon that he plans to become a doctor and he already has his mind set on studying the top medical school. Then just an hour ago, his employer called me and told me that my son has been the employee of the month for almost half a year now and they plan to hold a party for him, and inviting me also for the celebration. They say I should be proud of my son. Yes I am more than proud, I love him so much and I can't help but be concerned of him. He is doing too much…more than his own good I think."

The words hang in heavy silence as Sota handed Hojo his tea and set his own. He then took a sip, taking time to answer his brother-in-law. In all honesty, he does not want to speak not yet maybe, so Sota remained looking at him as if expecting more.

" Although he does not say it, Chiwaii still thinks that I feel shame for his afflictions…"

Sota had to wince at that. He remembered that night, three weeks after the death of Kagome, Hojo came into their home, maddened with grief and hysterics, carrying with him his child who was crying loudly, shattering the peaceful late hour.

Still in his pajamas, he forced himself to get up and let them in before they woke up the neighborhood. His mother was in her sister's home and he was alone in the house. 

Sota was greeted by the appearance of his brother-in-law, unkempt and still mourning from the loss of his wife.

" Sota!Sota! What is happening to my boy?!"  Hojo wearily approached him, his tears sprung from his tired red eyes as he sought for an explanation to this phenomenon.

He uncovered the swaddle and gasped audibly as he saw the baby. His small tufts of hair that was before blue black had turned into silky white, ears have become more pointed, his teeth and little nails were more sharpened and his cheeks bore some unusual purple markings. 

'Inuyasha…' 

Sota's fears have been reaffirmed. He had thought that the baby's true father's blood would be hidden when he saw Kagome's baby who came out to be like any other child. Hojo had adopted the baby as his own when he had married his sister and Sota felt he had no need to explain who and what the father is. But tonight he found himself dumbfounded. He stared at Hojo who gazed back, desperately pleading for enlightenment on the situation.

Sota was choking. There were many things to say, so many stories and even things that he could not bring himself to understand. He soon found himself echoing the words of his beloved Jii-chan.

" You see, Hojo . Chiwaii has inherited this disease…"

He suddenly remembered himself. He was still in the patio with his brother-in -law, the afternoon gradually turned to dusk. He gazed now at Hojo who was sitting with his head downcast. Hojo, who had married early and was untimely, forced to work because of his need to support his new family. Sota mentally kicked and berated himself for the lie and the other lies that followed. 

"Maybe all you need to do is to talk to Chiwaii about it. He is a smart boy and I am sure he would understand your worries. He also loves his father and I am sure he would do everything to make you happy."

'Ah, the superficiality of it all!' Sota hoped his advice would help for now. He would tell the truth. When? He would not know, but he doubts that today would be the right time to say it.

" I hope it would " Hojo whispered before sipping his tea". For Chiwaii's sake…"

 It was Saturday in the Higurashi shrine. Chiwaii took care of selling some charms and amulets. As expected, Sota watched people, mostly girls gather around the store. Shaking his head, he could only smile in amusement wondering whose parent, had Chiwaii acquired his charm. He could remember his mother say: " Ah that grandson of mine, he should be a businessman. Such a smooth talker, I bet he could even sell salt to the sea."

When it was time to go, Sota can only stare, as the inside of the store was nearly empty. The love charms had long before sold out and Chiwaii even handed him orders for new ones.

" Hah" Sota now found his voice" I guess I have to make new charms..."

" I could help you uncle." Chiwaii had now changed back to his modern attire." I have nothing to do tomorrow." 

 " Nonsense" Sota , waved his hand dismissively." You should rest. Be lazy for once, eh, Chiwaii. Spend time with your father tomorrow."

His nephew smiled in agreement." I guess I should be going now,Uncle. I have to fix dinner."

 Sota nodded, pleased with the outcome of the day, as he ruffled Chiwaii's dark hair. " Take care then."

 " I will, Uncle Sota."

 Not a minute after, Sota felt his heart stop as he saw Chiwaii charge downhill the shrine steps with his bike. He broke into a run and fearfully dreaded to see the bottom of the steps. Surely, if he was with Chiwaii's father right now, Hojo might have died with fright. 

" Uncle, I am alright." Chiwaii raised his voice as he saw Sota above the steps, pale and sweaty as if he had seen a ghost.    

" Do not try that stunt again, young man!"

" I am sorry!" 

Sota frowned, that smug face did not go well with the apology. But before he could continue to berate his nephew, the boy had already waved farewell and sped away.

His expression smoothened and a small smile escaped his lips. For once, Sota remembered his  Inu-niichan, whom he had idolized when he was still a little boy.

             Reveling the soft wind as Chiwaii swiftly rode along the vacant street, he let his mind wander around the beautiful scent of cherry blossoms falling down. It was his favorite time of the year. He heard his stomach grumble as he could catch a whiff of cooking from the nearby restaurant. A female shrill suddenly disrupted his thoughts. He turned around a corner to see a snatcher taking off with a woman's purse. Taking no hesitation, Chiwaii started to pursue the thief who was running into the direction of the shrine.

              ' How dare he…' Chiwaii gritted his teeth on the gall of the thief to seek refuge in the shrine. Leaving his bicycle at the bottom of the steps, he decided it would be best to chase the vermin by foot. As he went up the stairs, he lost sight of the thief.  

' No matter.'  Taking a subtle sniff in the air, he took followed the scent and proceeded to look for the crook that could be very well hidden in this place.

               His feet took him in front of the old well. When he was young, his uncle had forbidden him to go inside. Uncle Sota told him stories of demons and such that came out of it. There was even a time that his uncle threatened him to banish him from the shrine when Sota caught him hiding inside the shack that sheltered the well. 

Chiwaii hesitated for a minute. He weighed the lesser evil, and confident on his decision, he stepped inside the shack.


	2. Recollections of a Lovechild

Author's Note: I don't know really if Hojo's surname is Akai…If I am wrong please tell me. Also original characters here are the product of imagination. If you know someone that goes by that name is purely coincidental. Blah. 

Disclaimer: The following characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and the institutions that run this wonderful anime. Except of course one ^_^.

In Memory of You 

Part I: The Child

Recollections of a Lovechild 

            The shrine was in turmoil when the police had come over. Marking the scene of the crime with the yellow tape, some police officers had to control the crowd that had gathered out of curiosity, while their colleagues proceeded with the standard operation.

            The thief who had been apprehended was ordered to give a statement but not before a couple of whacks from his victim who had claimed her handbag.

             " I swear, I don't know what happened, officer."

             " The boy and I wrestled inside the shack. He was really good, I tell you. I kinda slipped up and we both fell inside the well. I hastily clambered up and ran away. I didn't do anything to him."

            His interrogator arched his brow for a moment before delivering any further comment.

            " Did you see the boy come out of the well?"

            " No. I was in a hurry to look back." 

            The thief held himself more tightly, suppressing the chills that he had felt when he remembered that moment. Both of them looked surprised on the aura that gathered around the two of them as they plunged into the well. Then, his would be captor was suddenly enveloped with a bursting ray of light before vanishing into nothingness. 

            But fearing that the police might label him a liar or worse, throw him inside a loony bin, he narrated only the believable parts of the incident.

            Sota was having a nightmare. He numbly nodded as the police officer stated his impressions.

            " We cannot rule it for possible homicide, Mr. Higurashi. We could not find traces of blood and even your nephew's body or anything that might lead to a killing. It might be possible that the boy went after our crook and got lost. We will notify you and the father for any leads that may be helpful in this case.

            _'…The father…'_ something in Sota's mind clicked. Inside he was panicking, he knew in the bottom of his gut that Chiwaii must have been transported to Sengoku Jidai just like his sister did before. How to tell Hojo is another thing…He groaned inwardly on the possible repercussions of the excuses he had given to Chiwaii's father. Sota found himself entangled in the web of lies he had created.

            _ ' It is time to tell him the truth.' _

            The line echoed in his mind as he saw Hojo running towards him with his mother not far behind. Seeing the face of his brother in law, Sota suddenly wished that his mother would hurry up a bit before Hojo tries to kill him. 

--

            In his dream he saw himself as a little child.

            He was standing outside the principal's office. His teacher had called up his father. He had punched his classmate, who had been sent to the hospital due to massive bleeding.

            It was not his fault. The boy had called him names, terrible names. That bully had insulted him, his father and his mother. His mother…he did not know what she was like but she deserved better than the treatment other people gave her.

            Let her rest in peace.

            He did not know what happened. All was like a blur to him. One moment he was standing in the corner, surrounded by his classmates who either pitied him or mocked him while his tormentor, stood towering above him, ready to raise his fist. Then the next thing he heard was the agonizing scream of the boy, who was by now clutching his nose, preventing the spouts of blood that had gushed from the wound he had inflicted. There were shouts, accusations and noise that had hurt his ears.

            All he could do was crouch and cover his ears from the horrible sounds.

            'Let them go away, let them go away…' 

            Tears sprung from his eyes as he prayed for his father to take him home.

            " Please understand sir, Chiwaii, is a good boy. He would never hurt anyone. Surely he was provoked by this classmates of his."

            "I have that in mind Mr. Akai. But the fact still remains that Sawada Ichi is under medication because of your boy. It is the duty of the board to exercise the rules and regulations of the school."

            " I suggest you find another school, Mr.Akai."

            By this time, he had heard the shuffling of the feet, his father's pleadings and the principal's cool calm tone. He wanted to go inside, but he found himself rooted in the spot.

            " Get up Mr. Akai. That is very undignified of you. I have known you well Hojo and I can't bear to see you reduced to this pitiful form."

            " The board wanted me to blacklist your son." the principal's voice was gentler now." The parents are sending their lawyers to hound you but I have kept them off for your sake."

            " Please try to control that boy of yours Hojo. He may have taken after from that good-for-nothing father of his, but I certainly hope you will be a good influence for him."

            Chiwaii did not speak when his father carried him, nor did he try to flinch when he kissed the tears from his face. He had retreated inside his shell.

            'Is this what Ichi meant?' 

            " Chiwaii, let's get your things in the classroom."

            '_My father is not my father?'_ He could not think of anyone else for a father other than the person who is now holding him and picking up his backpack.

            _' Is this what he meant as 'bastard'?'_

            He could by now piece the unforgettable incident with his other memories. The time when people would say wonderful things in front of them and later spread dreadful gossips the moment when they turn their backs. 

He could hear them and his young mind would laugh at their crazy antics. Sometimes he asked his father about what the people said and his father's kind face would force into a smile and tell him stories.

For a while it satisfied him.

Time went on and he learned what the words meant. He knew better now than to ask his father.

Still it entertained him at times to remember the valiant attempts of his father to answer such questions. 

He recalled the time when his father tried to explain what he had heard when he had tagged along on his father's High school Reunion.

" Father, I heard someone said that Mother is a trollop. What is a trollop?"

By now his father had choked on his punch and excused himself from his other peers who were staring at them slack-jawed.

" Who said that?" They were now at the corner of the hall, away from the prying gazes of his former classmate. 

" It was the woman in that yellow dress."

"Setsu---" his father muttered under his breath." and I even intended to go out with her… " 

" Chiwaii," his father looked at with a furrowed expression" did I give you a lecture about Birds and the Bees yet?"

"Ahh…No? Remind me when you're 6."

" What does the birds and bees have to do with Mother being a trollop?"

He felt himself hugged tight then his father whispered to him. " Well, Chiwaii, people sometimes say things that they don't really mean. Do you remember the time when Uncle Sota asked his girlfriend if his Mohawk looked wonderful?"

"She said it fit him perfectly." 

" Yes, and she left him the next day. So you see, they don't often go together, what is said and what is meant." 

" So how do you know the truth?"

" It is either you yourself or the people closest to you."

"I don't understand …

"Chiwaii, your Mother was a kind and spirited lady who lived quite a long life despite her conditions. Those who said otherwise did not really mean it and knew nothing of her." 

He now realized the truth and it is staring back at him with its ugly face. All those things he heard from people had come together like pieces of a puzzle. He didn't know what or who to trust anymore. There are incidents that he wanted to curse his father being oblivious of the situation when his father would just smile or sigh and walk away. 

Why would he not defend their honor, or he integrity of their family? 

Or the memory of his mother?   

It was dark when they had come home. Their house was a little room in the damp and crowded outskirts of Tokyo. His father had placed him on a sofa before preparing the small dinner and cooking it outside of their rickety balcony.

" I am not really your son, am I?"

" Hearing nonsense again, son. Come and help your father cook. We can find a new school for you to enroll."

" How could you lie to me!!? All my life I believed that you are my father!"

A painful slap sounded through the still night. 

"I would not be Kagome's husband or your father if I cared what people say!!"

Then the door slammed shut, leaving him stunned. He numbly reached for the sharp pain on his left cheek. His father never laid a hand against him until now.

Suddenly the door opened and there was stood his father, weeping. There was no liquor on the fridge and his father asked permission to get drunk and left again but not before reminding him to turn off the gas, to eat properly and not wait for him to get home.

Early daybreak, their neighbors hauled his father at their doorstep unconscious and still stinking from his previous vomit. He thanked them for helping him carry to the sofa. He tucked his father with a blanket and stared at the sleeping form of his father for the rest of the night.

It was there Chiwaii made his promise.


	3. Truth and Storytelling

Author's Notes: Whoever said writing was easy... I apologize  for being sooo slow. The task of writing this chapter was too intimidating for me so I keep procrastinating it. hehe. I really thank you for all those who have written their reviews. It really kept me going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I'm just playing with them.

**In Memory Of You**

Part1: The Child

Chapter3:  Truth and Storytelling   

_Hold me whatever_

_Lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

Unbearable.

Such was the feeling when he slipped into darkness. He began to feel like his life was being sucked away. Despite that he was light, floating like he had no body, he was suffocating. He was beginning to be as cold as the hand that he had held.

He opened his eyes.

There she was. White, beautiful and ethereal.  Kikyou.

Her black fathomless eyes were boring deep into him, calm as sometimes her long raven black hair strayed to caress her delicate face.

"As we have promised, Inuyasha, we will be together."

And together they fell into the abyss.

--

            Inuyasha could only stare at the hissing lump of clay before him. 

            "Kik-"

The name choked in his throat. He could not bring himself to call this putrefying mass in the name of the miko he once loved.

            It almost seemed like a blur for him to remember. They were falling fast. Then suddenly streams of light shot out of her body. Like white ghostlike comets, it left her body one by one, and altogether Kikyou began to wither like a ground under the scorching sun.

            Inuyasha could only watch for a moment in stupefaction before he had enough sense to hold her closer. He tried to grab her arm only to fall out of her body before it crumbled into pieces. Shouting out her name, he futilely kept hold of her as she broke into a thousand pieces, as a porcelain doll would shatter to the ground.

            In the end, he was left alone in this barren place. The mass that was once Kikyou had now became part of the ground of which he was standing. As Inuyasha looked around, he could see nothing but an endless stretch of land. There was no trees, grass, nor even the sight of mountains. He could feel no breeze and as he looked up, there was no source of light. Yet, for some strange reason, the place diffused a sort of eerie light that illuminated the place.

            " Hello there!"

            A voice rang out from the emptiness, startling Inuyasha from his short reverie. It was strange that he had not caught the scent before it announced its presence. Nevertheless, the thought of having other people than him in this barren placed eased his creeping loneliness though it scared him a little.

            Finally, he saw a figure walking towards him. The stranger was not human nor was it in near resemblance. The creature had green scales with horns jutting out from its joints. It had four hoof-like feet and three pairs of hands. Its eyes were blood red and an impressive array of sharp teeth displayed as it sported a ridiculous grin.

            One would have difficulty reconciling the jolly voice from the frightful appearance.      

As for Inuyasha, he just stared at one of the feet that trampled on the mass that was once was Kikyou. He assumed that it was her face.

_            'She really is gone now…'_

_            The creature's smile did not falter despite the fact that Inuyasha was ignoring him but it seemed to be more fascinated as it got a closer look at the hanyou._

            " Hey, what's a living thing like you doing in the Land of the Dead?"

            Inuyasha in shock fell into stupid speechlessness. Then he sputtered unintelligibly, trying to form coherent words from his info-loaded brain before slinking into a defeated silence.

----

            For four months Miroku had been walking. The monk had traveled from village to village asking for any clues on the whereabouts of a certain hanyou. There had been none. He then tried his luck in the wilderness thinking that he had more chances here than the villages. Dog boy was not much of a people person to say the least. 

            The monk now stood on top of a mountain. Cold wind blew unmercifully and the air was harshly whispering to his ears but he held on to his ground, scanning at the green expanse of forest that lay before him. 

He had a lot more ground to cover and such a thought made him sigh. 

_'Where are you Inuyasha?' _

_            Another strong gust of wind came through in his direction and this time Miroku recoiled in its chilliness. He retreated under the shelter of a nearby tree and made fire for the coming darkness. _

            At night, he could not see the stars above the clear black sky. 

            Such was this night when he and Kagome last met.

            " You will look for him?" 

            He nodded in affirmation, not trusting his voice to speak lest they sound broken. Kagome managed a small smile and it took all his might to smile too. He knew inside she was falling apart and it made him angry that he could not do anything to ease her pain. For the past weeks, Kagome was turning weak and pale before them, yet on this dark and starless night, her whiteness seemed to shine like a candle. 

She would not utter her fears but Miroku knew her for a long time enough to read her heart.

 " If Naraku had gotten hold of Inuyasha, we would have known it by now."  Naraku could never resist gloating over victory nor would he haste in using an opportunity to win a battle but of course no one could ever also outguess Naraku and that was only the houshi's fear.

" So I guess I better be going …" He tipped his straw hat and started to make his way to a nearby path. 

" Miroku, won't you say farewell to Sango?"

" She and the others already know of my plans, Kagome." Miroku stopped and turned around with a crooked smile." As for you, Kagome, you should rest and eat some healthy things and don't worry about the father, I'll find him and drag his fat ass back to this village even if it takes a month." 

 When he was at a fair distance, he heard her echoes as she called out his name again.

"Miroku, if you see Inuyasha tell him I still love him and I want him to come back."

--

            " Tell me a story." 

Inuyasha could only roar back in frustration at the creature as spittle and everything went flying on its face. The hanyou was pissed to say the least because whatever he did, he could not do any damage to it. He tried clawing it, kicking it, he even bit it (though he instantly relented as he came in contact with a taste that was a cross between rotten meat and loam soil), and when he finally used his Sankon Tetsu, its head was decapitated. He almost rejoiced until he heard the head still talking, insisting to tell a story with its saccharine smile as the body bent over to pick it up.

Inuyasha sputtered in annoyance. This being was the peskiest creature he had ever met, compared to Shippou, the fox kit would be as well behaved as a rock.

" I'll make you a deal." The creature's voice was calmer now but it still kept that infuriating smile. " For this timeless stretch of being in this barren place, the only thing that entertained me was hearing stories from its inhabitants. I listen to the stories of the souls who have left off from the living world. I hear their regrets, their joys, anger and the hope that had flickered out together with their lives, and I remember all of them."

His reddened eyes narrowed as he growled to show his impatience. The most important thing right now was to get out of this place and this creature was not helping him much despite his forceful means of persuasion. 

" I will show you how to leave this place and return to the living world. All I ask in return would be to tell me a story .For I know that you hold an interesting tale."

That seemed to placate the hanyou turned demon. He unceremoniusly sat down and waited for his demon blood to wane.

On the moment that he was capable of speech he started to recount his tale. 

            When he finished his tale, he abruptly stood up and folded his arms.

            " Ok, get me out of here."

            But the creature was strangely laughing and Inuyash kicked him out of his jolliness.

" Hey we had a deal remember!!" the hanyou maddeningly shouted " NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS SHITHOLE!!" 

" Alright, alright" the creature raised its hands on mock defeat" but I must say you have made me very happy indeed" 

" I'd be happy to do that again." Without waiting for an invitation, Inuyasha kicked him.

" Ok, I'll lead the way out."

Silence.

" Aren't you going to ask me why I am happy." 

" ..don't give a fuck." Inuyasha mumbled.

The creature ignored his comment. " I once met a lady in these parts whose name was Kikyou."

Inuyasha did not convey any reaction to the statement." She was a priestess,like the girl in your story. When she was still here, she vowed that at one point or another she would return to the one she loves. Of course plenty of things like that occur among the lost souls. But this one was different." 

            Infuriated at the cliffhanger, Inuyasha gave it a deadly glare.

            " She made a deal with the head man, you know Enma Daiou, right? Well the deal was when she would be reincarnated, she would be able to transport back in time to be with her beloved and in return she would never be again reincarnated if she should die."

            " I am happy that Enma Daiou fulfilled his promise after all" The creature grinned." It would be a pleasure to help you get back to be with Kagome."

            Inuyasha could not utter a single sound. Something ached within him and it took him all his might to hold back the tears.

"Please take care of that girl, she had gone through a lot just to be with you."                


	4. After All These Time

Authors Notes:  Aghhh…so hard.All the angst,angst angst. This chapter took me a long time to write but I think it was worth it.Damn when do I get to the humor part. In Memory of You 

Part 1: The Child

Chapter 4: After All These Time 

            Under the afternoon sky, Miroku ran through the fields of wildflowers, his heart rapidly beating against his ears. But he took no heed of it. His eye had caught something that was white and red lying amidst the meadow. Hoping against hope, he prayed that it would finally be the hanyou.

            When Inuyasha finally woke up, he squinted his eyes, having grown to be unaccustomed by the light. He could see a face and watched as words formed into its mouth. The voice called his name.

            _Miroku!!_

            He finally recognized the monk's voice, breathlessly talking to him. Slow and steady, he tried to get up but only managed to sit down. Giving both time for them both, Miroku waited for him before speaking.

            " Where have you been?" 

            " To hell."

            Without warning, Inuyasha's head came in contact with the hard ground. He could hear something crack, probably his skull, at the impact of Miroku's shakujo. 

            " You damnable bastard of a cur!!!" the monk spat with as much venom as he could muster.

            Repeatedly, the hanyou's body was flayed under the assault of the staff but he did nothing. When blood began pouring in, soiling his clothes, he found himself weeping yet it was not because of the pain of his battered body.

If Miroku  noticed him crying, the houshi would not have given a damn. Each stroke he thought of the people whom this self-centered brat had both betrayed and hurt.

            " And this is for Kagome and her child!"

            The staff stopped in midair as Inuyasha caught it with his bloodied hand.

            " What do you mean child?" Inuyasha implored at the monk who looked at him with such contempt. The word rang in his ears, unmistakably shaking him out of his senses. Inuyasha was then thrown over as the staff struck his face.

            " I will tell Kagome that you are dead. She would definitely be better off without you."

            Without bothering to look back, Miroku walked away ignoring the hanyou's cries.

            " Miroku!!" Inuyasha sat up then momentarily stopped at the sting of the staff on his cheek. " Where is Kagome? How long has it been since I was missing?!"

            He called out the monk's name again but again he heard no response. Steadily he got up and ran after him. 

            _' The nerve of that hanyou.'Miroku trembled with rage as he took no heed of Inuyasha's shouts.  He continued to walk through the grassy fields, suppressing the urge to turn back and give the hanyou another beating. _

            He could not help it.

            " Four months, Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice was strained and he repeated those words in a heavy whisper.

            " Kagome told me to tell you this" the hanyou stopped running and intently stared at the back profile of the monk, silently urging him to go on." She said she still loves you and wants you to come back."

_            To come back…_

            After all the things he had done to her, Kagome still loved him. Would she forgive him if she knew the truth about Kikyou? 

            It did not matter…something inside Inuyasha was lifted and he could feel the lightness as he ran through the fields, catching a handful of wildflowers all for his love.

            He could not wait even for Miroku to catch up.Bubbling with laughter and new hope, he resolved to begin again together with Kagome and their child. The anxieties of fatherhood crept in him, but he pushed them away with the ecstatic feeling of having a family. If it would be a boy, he would teach him things like using the Tetsusaiga, catching fish maybe or if it would be a girl, he wondered what her hair would be like: Would it be raven black like Kagome's or white like his? 

            The rush of wind was all he felt as he flew through the branches of the forest. Still clutching the flowers close to his heart, he effortlessly crossed the distance as each step brought greater anticipation for the future. 

            He has decided that the first thing he would do was to admit to Kagome his feelings for her.

--

            Nothing could ever stir the young kitsune.  The deep forest had gradually melted into the darkness of dusk but the cub still sat on the ledge of the well, unmoving and waiting.

Even when his older companions had left for the village, he would stay here. He would not come with them though they pleaded, forced and even bribed him with his favorite pocky sticks.

She would come back. She always does.

A ghost of a smile etched on Shippou's young face when he would think upon Kagome's return. Her face would light up with joy when she would see him and he would hug her tightly as she would come down to the village with her wonderful parcel of filled with sweets and lots of lovely shiny things.        

 She will be here in a short while…

He gripped the flimsy shawl around him, spasmodically coughing up with fever. Looking up the skies, he wondered how many moons had passed when she last went into the well. 

She had promised to come back and Shippou in return swore that he would be always waiting near the well.

            And thus the young fox kept the vigil everyday and the only time he failed to keep his promise was the time when he got sick and Sango had to pry Shippou out and bring him to the village to be treated. 

            That was the time a young boy came out of the well and told them that Kagome was dead.

It was all lies. He could not be Kagome and Inuyasha's child. Kagome was only gone for a few months; a human child could not have grown up so quickly. But in the deep recesses of Shippou's thoughts as he saw the boy and knew of his name, he knew it to be true.

            Despite all that, Shippou still sat near the well, waiting for something that would never happen. 

 In the stillness of the forest, something was coming and his ears perked up at the rushing sound of leaves and wind. There he caught scent of the incoming hanyou. Without hesitation, he clambered down the well and tumbled to the ground, running to the direction of the familiar presence.

The woods echoed the hanyou's name as Shippou roared with the ferocity of a child's broken  heart.

 "INUYASHHAAA!!!!"


	5. Come Together

In Memory of You 

Chapter 5: Come Together 

Chiwaii wanted nothing more than to go home. Idly focusing on the wooden slats, he tried to avoid the stolid gaze of the old woman who introduced herself as Kaede. The two other occupants have left the hut and he was wondering what to do in this strange place, all he wanted was to go back to where he came from but he could not will himself to move as he was held under observation of the old priestess.

"What did you say your age was?"

" I am fifteen." 

Fifteen years…

Kaede sighed. For them it was only four months, for Kagome's it had been years. The old priestess wondered what made the well distort time. Looking at the boy, she was sure that it was truly Inuyasha and Kagome's child. The moment she first set eyes on him, she was startled to find the hanyou having been turned into human and having his hair cut off. But the person at the door was not Inuyasha, she noted the unmarred gentleness on his face and the confident yet unaggressive way this boy carried himself. 

The air was still heavy from the emotions left by the two previous occupants. They had left to mourn on the passing of Kagome, but before Kaede could give herself to the misery, she had to learn first the truth.

" How did she die?"

" It was an accident," Chiwaii spoke in a distant manner," The bus that she rode collided with a six-wheeler truck. Only a few people lived, she was not one of them."

" And where were you?"

" I was in her arms."

" You must forgive me," Chiwaii bowed respectfully towards the priestess." if I say these things that would surely hurt you. I was but a newborn then. I do not know much about my mother only things that my father has told me."

Kaede dismissively waved the apology. Feeling older by the minute, she heavily sighed as she took all these things within her.

Then a loud crash turned their attention to the door as it flew open, tearing it out of its hinges. 

Inuyasha stepped into the hut with a crazed look on his face. They had no time to react when the hanyou grabbed Chiwaii by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

" WHERE IS KAGOME?!" Inuyasha screamed at the boy, pounding him forcefully to the wall. His eyes narrowed in maddened fury at this person who dared tell them of Kagome's death. " WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN HER?!"

            " ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING PAWN OF NARAKU!!!"

            The furious hanyou ignored Kaede's pleas as he tightened his hands around the boy's neck. "ANSWER ME OR I'LL KILL YOU?!"

Chiwaii choked, his mind reeling from the previous impact of his head on the wall. Wincing from the deafening curses and loud accusations from the hanyou's sharp-toothed mouth, he dazedly stared at his attacker.

He could see those golden eyes boring deeply unto him become tinged with red.

Those golden eyes…they seem familiar.

His attacker was shouting over and over again and Chiwaii could feel the sharp claws biting into his skin, thinly drawing blood. He tried to speak but he could not make a sound as the hands that held him tightened around him like a vise. When he tried to pry them, he was again bashed to the wall and his eyes had shut in reflexive pain. 

As he opened his eyes he saw red. Bloody red.

Chiwaii screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!!"

From those brown eyes it flickered with fiery gold and Inuyasha, momentarily caught off guard, was lifted and flung against the wall with such great impact that the wooden boards shattered into several pieces.

The hanyou tumbled down on the ground together with bits of wood that had come apart from the impact.

" Monster…" Chiwaii knelt down, coughing and trying to breathe from his bruised and constricted windpipe. Touching his neck, he numbly stared at his bloodstained palm.

" SHE'S NOT DEAD!! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! I ONLY LEFT HER FOR A MOMENT…."

Chiwaii closed his eyes as the meaning of the hanyou's last words dawned upon him.

The old priestess was alarmed when she saw the boy bleeding down from his neck.  Kaede immediately got hold of some medicine and in the while hoping that Sango and the others would come before things would actually get worse. 

" I am fine." The boy softly spoke as Kaede rushed to his side. He slowly got up as if he nothing had happened and stared at the lying figure outside the hut.

Inuyasha got up from where he had fallen. He could feel the tears coursing down his cheeks and hastily wiped them off with his sleeve. Looking up he could see the boy staring down on him. 

Both father and son glared contemptuously at each other. Kaede called out in hopes to allay the tension between them.

"Inuyasha, Do not go against him. He is your son!!"

" Feh" The hanyou spat in the ground and disdainfully replied," Any sorcery of Naraku could produce a creature to look like me. Look at him, see how his blasphemous lies have caused misery to us all!!"

Chiwaii narrowed his eyes in slightly restrained anger. He wanted to lash out on this person who was his biological father.

Lies was it?

I will not say a word. Let him find out for himself then I will have the satisfaction of seeing the truth crush him...

" Miroku and Shippou had said that Kagome had gone for four months," Inuyasha continued on his rantings," No human could have grown up from that time."

Inuyasha could not wait, he had to look for Kagome as soon as possible. Instantly he turned around and ran to the direction of the well. 

Chiwaii knew what the hanyou was up to the moment he turned his back on them. He immediately jumped down from the hut and followed Inuyasha. Dread filled him as he chased his father. Chiwaii was not going allow him to harm any of the people on the other side----- to Uncle Sota,to Grandmother and most of all to otou-san. 

He would do anything to protect them even if it means he would have to kill his father. 

Father?

He snorted derisively at the name...the man, creature or whatever it was he was chasing had only sired him. Chiwaii had no other relation toward him whatsoever and he was not looking forward to any.

Two figures streaked through the plains and the forest, both fast and light-footed and eager to settle the scores on the other side of the well.

Two miles further from their intended course, the monk was carrying the young cub in his arms and was walking towards the village. After a long absence he had finally come home but he doubted that things would ever stay the same. Shippou stirred in his arms, and he hugged the child tighter as he could hear the young one start to sob again.

" I don't want to live any more." 

The kitsune's voice was soft, almost like a whisper but Miroku felt impact of the words burying deep into his heart.

"Hush, you should not say that" he tried to sound cheerful but his voice was still hoarse from his previous crying." You are still young and you still have so much to go through and live for." 

"What for? Everyone around me dies, my mother and brother, my father and Kagome...and soon enough you."

The monk affirmed in silence. It was true not even he was sure how much time he had left in this world. 

"  Ah, yes I know but that is why I want you to go on. You don't know how precious life is until you find yourself dying. " Miroku held Shippou upright so the kitsune could get a glimpse of his surroundings.

" Does it not look beautiful?" Miroku pointed the afternoon sky, the sight of fiery light glowing on the lazy landscapes. 

"Everyday whenever I wake up, I look at everything with the wonderment and thank Buddha that he has given me another day to see the beauty of the world."

" Were I not dying, I would not have given much attention to it. So as for you now that I have said this, I hope you would reconsider."

Miroku sincerely looked at Shippou with the child's eyes still wet with tears.He smiled as he wiped them away." Life and the world is beautiful, and even more so in the eyes of a dying man." 

" Waaaaah, " Shippou wailed as he tightly embraced Miroku," Don't say things like that! We would find the shards and defeat Naraku then your curse would be lifted." 

The monk chuckled and patted Shippou's head, quite happy that he had snapped the fox kit out of depression." Yes but you would have to get well first, we can't drag someone in the group who would probably faint anytime."

"Tsch!"Shippou was about to retort to Miroku but he realized that the monk was not paying attention but instead was looking far ahead.

Shippou catching Miroku's gaze turned around and saw Inuyasha running towards them at a very fast rate. 

He was about to say something but dust had muddled his vision and Shippou soon realized that Inuyasha had passed over them and the boy has also followed at the same speed. 

Soon after the dust had settled, both the monk and fox kit could only glare at the two departing figures. 

Inuyasha momentarily glanced at the boy who was gaining on him and snapped back his attention to the direction which he was heading.They were getting nearer to the well and as soon as he caught sight of it, he began to increase his pace. 

Chiwaii saw the well and moved more quickly, launching himself first on top of the well and then attempted to hold off the hanyou. But Inuyasha could not be stopped, the hanyou assaulted the boy but Chiwaii expertly maneuvered it with his training in kata. 

" Stay out of my way, boy, if you don't want to die early!!" Inuyasha growled as he used his Sankon Tetsu against Chiwaii.

The boy evaded Inuyasha's attack.," Like hell I would allow some beast like you to hurt my family!" Chiwaii suddenly lunged at Inuyasha and they fought and kicked, wanting very much the other's demise.

" This ends now!!" screaming Inuyasha pounced at Chiwaii who had his back on the well. The force of the attack pushed both of them into the mouth of the well and as they went down, they continued their brawl until they were filled with light and vanished.

**Author's Notes:**  I'm sooo sorry this took so long but I'm making up for it see(this chapter is much more longer than the previous ones). Thank you all who have reviewed my fics and taken time to tell me their oppinion, and nag me to move on –this means so much to me. I admit, that this is sort of a draft( I'm continually revising every chance I get but main priority is I have to finish the story first). I know that it is quite confusing on the plotlines, the jumping of the story, but I wanted much to go into detail on some parts and skip the parts that I don't think necessary. However, I don't know what to do with those flashbacks because at some time, there is also a flashback withing a flashback, so I just leave it there for a moment . Any advice how to handle this is duly appreciated. Thanks.^_^   


	6. A Son and Two Fathers

**Author's Notes: **I really don't know how many chapters this story has …I'm just writing on and on and on until I finish. I already know how I would end this though, but you'll hate me if I tell you. Good news is I've added some light parts but of course there are still some angst. ^_^

In Memory of You A Son and Two Fathers 

The first one to come out of the well was Inuyasha. He hastily clambered up the opening of the well after he had kicked the boy down. But before the hanyou could completely descend to the ground, Chiwaii had pulled his hair. 

" I had enough of this!!" Inuyasha bared his teeth in frustration.

            Suddenly he was reeling back at the surprise punch given by the boy," You will have more of this until you go back to where you belong!" 

            The two fought again and soon enough they were rolling on the ground and grappling each other's throats not noticing that someone was waiting for them to come and was now watching at them with a mixture of shock and amusement.

            " I wonder if both of you were fighting either because you don't know each other yet or you already recognize the other, which you would very much want to kill."

            Two pairs of amber eyes snapped in attention to the source of the voice. Sitting on the stairs was Sota who was wearing traditional shrine attire and sporting a black eye. From the looks of it Sota had been camping in the place for quite a time as indicated by packs of leftover sushi, a pack of beer cans, a sleeping bag and a thermos. 

            " I didn't know you would be coming so soon," Sota poured himself a cup of green tea from the thermos." As you can see, I was intending to stay here a bit longer."

            " Uncle Sota!!" Chiwaii threw aside the still surprised hanyou aside and stood forward between them.

            "Get away from this place while you still can!! I'll hold him off for you!"

            Sota paused as he was drinking the hot tea then he looked strangely at Chiwaii. " I have waited years for Inuyasha to come and when he finally does, you're telling me to stay away from him. Honestly, Chiwaii, don't overreact to the situation. He isn't as dangerous as he appears to be." 

            The last line was absurd in reference to the current situation. Chiwaii could only stare at his uncle as if he had grown two heads. He was standing in front of him, despite his previous neck wound was healed, the bloodstains was more than visible on his chest. And what was all this talk of overreacting? As far as he was concerned he was acting as sanely as possible given this situation that could drive an ordinary man to emotional and psychological trauma. He was just an obedient boy doing what elders taught him to do. Now how in the world did he screw up this time?

            " I am not the one who was overreacting, Uncle." Chiwaii carefully enunciated every word with signs of straining patience." As you can see, he was not the one who has scars."

            Sota carefully looked over Chiwaii and turned to Inuyasha who has an inexplicable expression on his face.

            "You do know he's your son, right?"

            Inuyasha could only stare back at him stupidly. _Sota?_ The name clicked over and over in the hanyou's mind. The image of Kagome's younger brother flitted in to his vision as he took a good look at the man sitting in front of him. This implied a lot of things: Kagome might actually be gone and the boy whom he had hurt before was actually his son.

            But though the boy resembled him, their personalities are very different.

            " Don't talk to him, Uncle. He's plain dim-witted."

            Or maybe not.

            Chiwaii turned away to Inuyasha and spoke to Sota." Uncle, where is father?"

            "He's resting on the couch. He has been sleepless ever since you disappeared. For a soft-spoken man, Hojo could really throw a punch." 

            "Serves you right." Chiwaii muttered as he ascended on the staircase leaving Sota with Inuyasha.

            For a moment, Sota caught the hanyou looking at Chiwaii with a mixture of pain and longing on his face then Inuyasha suddenly looked away embarrassed as he realized that Sota was watching him.

            Sota broke the awkward silence as he stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt on his hakama.

" Come I will lead you to her."

Inuyasha's knees turned weak but he slowly rose from where he sat and quietly followed Sota.

---

            The walk was short but the trip seemed to last inevitably. Both of them walked side-by-side yet neither of them addressed the other despite that time after time one would steal a glance from the other and wonder.

            Finally they stopped on the gates of a cemetery, Sota audibly sighed and pretended not to hear Inuyasha choking a sob. He then marched onward, moving slightly ahead of the hanyou.

 From the time when his sister was laid to rest, Sota always wondered of Inuyasha. When Kagome was alive, he would always pester her but she would not say anything about him. Asking about him only hurt her so he stopped, but in his mind he would repeat the questions over and over again. Whenever he would walk the same path, either with his mother, Chiwaii or with Hojo-kun, his desire to learn the truth both frustrated and tormented him. Regardless of what mother or the others would say, deep in his heart he believed that Inuyasha did not betray them. 

Closing his eyes, Sota viewed his hero in light of his childhood remembrance. The tall red clad half-demon, with his snow-white hair flowing on dawn's breeze and amber gold eyes, smiling smugly as if daring the world to challenge him and his Tetsusaiga.  

Out of compassion and maybe embarrassment, he didn't turn around as Inuyasha finally broke down and bitterly wept as they arrived at Kagome's grave.

Sota knew he would have to leave but he could not help himself as he finally spoke what had nagged him for so many years.

" Something happened right?" his voice was soft but it was audible even with Inuyasha's guttural cries.

" Please tell me that you didn't betray my sister and that you never really intended to leave her."        

He had at last said it and even if it would be forever, he would stay here until he would hear the truth.

" I'm so sorry…"

 The hanyou's words formed tremulously amidst the mourning and Sota closed his eyes and felt the sky come down on him.

It took time for Sota to fight his own demons that were mocking him of ever daring to hope. He swallowed the bile that had come up to his throat and prepared to leave.

" Inuyasha, don't ever show your face to mother. She hates you."

---

Quietly slipping inside the house, Chiwaii went inside the bathroom in order to bathe and wash away the blood that had bled from his wounds. Now wearing fresh clean clothes, he came down and looked for his father.

            He found him lying on the couch still asleep. Chiwaii felt a twinge of guilt at he could see his the dark circles under his father's eyes and the expression of anxiety that never left even in deep sleep.

            He sighed and searched for a blanket in the house. Sometimes his father worried too much. Time and again Chiwaii would show his father that he was safe and capable of handling things. It often tempted him to demonstrate that he was more than healthy but his otou-san would just have that petrified look and run towards him and catch him before he could jump from the roof or fight against a rabid dog and his father even shoved him out of the way from a falling cabinet (which he had thrown up by the way). The last one sent his father to a hospital and earned him an inexhaustible sermon from his uncle and grandmother not to mention 3 months of being grounded.

Chiwaii understood that his father's anxiety comes from the fear of losing him and thus he was being less risky and rambunctious around his father. 

Having found a blanket, he returned again to his father's side and spread the blanket over him. He looked at his father and observed the premature creases on his brows and realized how vulnerable and precious his father was to him. If maybe love was fear, Chiwaii was more afraid for his father than he would ever show or even admit to himself.

A sound of deep sorrow trespassed Chiwaii's acute hearing. He didn't have to think hard to know the source of that misery. Although he expected to feel a sense of justified satisfaction, he instead felt a little sadness for the half-demon that had sired him. A part of Chiwaii considered that a sense of injustice had been done against the hanyou, who probably had good intentions. But that small voice that had roused empathy was desperately crushed by the boy as he tried to block the incessant wail from his mind. 

The hanyou had gotten what he deserved and that was that.

He refused to go beyond the simple statement because his life was complicated enough.

Lost in his contemplation, Chiwaii didn't notice his father wake up until he felt himself engulfed in a warm and frantic embrace.

            Hojo had again dreamt that his son was dead, thus he couldn't help but weep as he saw his son when he woke up. He clung desperately as if affirming to himself that this was more than an apparition. Chiwaii on the other hand felt bad enough when Inuyasha was mourning, now he didn't know if he could handle another father weeping.

            When Hojo let go, he chuckled and wiped away some stray tears, a little shameful of his dramatic actions. 

            "So have you eaten yet? I've prepared some sushi and some Chinese rice dumplings that I know you like so much." 

            " But aren't those expensive?" Chiwaii remarked in surprise.

            "Well, this return calls for a celebration, does it not?"

            Hojo smiled in gratitude for his mother-in-law's advice to quit ruminating for Chiwaii's loss and to prepare a feast. A woman's intuition was incomprehensibly amazing.

" We'll eat a little and wait for the others to come. For the meantime, I think you have plenty of things to tell me about."

            And so Chiwaii had told his father everything that had happened to him as they were eating ( though he had left out some parts such as Inuyasha strangling him and knocking him against the wall) and Hojo sat calmly waiting for all these new things to sink unto him.

            " Your Uncle told the truth about you, your mother and your real father the night you were missing." 

            " Was it the first time you have hit someone?"  Chiwaii directed his gaze on the bandaged right thumb of his father.

             " Oh,yes" Hojo smiled sheepishly," I really didn't know that one was supposed to keep the thumb out of the clenched fingers. So when I punched your Uncle, my thumb broke from the impact and we both wind up in the hospital." 

            " I feel proud for you though. Uncle said that he didn't expect someone like you could hit so hard."

            " Really.." Hojo glowed from his son and brother-in-law's compliments." But understand though, I felt really duped at that time. All these years, I've believed that Kagome was extremely sick and that you were also sick. I assumed that you've somehow inherited it from her. Now he tells me that your mother has been time traveling on a magical well and that you had come from a powerful half-demon of a dog. If you're dear old grandmother was not there, I would have really strangled that Uncle of yours." 

            Chiwaii could not help but snicker at his father's rantings. It was very rare of him to see his father at this light.

            " But of course still" Hojo noticed his son's amusement." I personally do not like to hit people much less a relative…If only he hadn't said it in the moment of my hysteria, I might have been more reasonable.

            " I remembered when I was young, Uncle used to tell me about my true father. He said that the person who had sired me was actually a half-demon samurai dog who had a really big sword for a weapon." Chiwaii's eyes glinted in amusement." That itself was pretty hard to believe that time."

            " Nani?" Hojo raised his eyes in exaggerated disbelief  " What is this? My brother in law tells my son the truth and he could not even say an honest word to me about the past!" 

            He shook his head in hopelessness." I swear, your Uncle had pretty much taken after your great grandfather." 

            " Ah, but I think Uncle Sota tells taller tales." Chiwaii added.

            They chuckled for some time and then fell silent as if the reprimanding spirit of Jii-chan had momentarily hovered over them.

            Hojo was the one to break the silence." So where is Inuyasha now?"

            " He's at mother's resting place." Chiwaii stood up to fix the plates and put them into the sink. Looking through the window, he could see that it was already dark outside.  Picking up the faint iron scent of rain, his thoughts brought him to his other father who would soon be soaking under a heavy downpour. 

            Sensing his son's uneasiness, Hojo said." Should we bring an umbrella and go to him?"

            "No" Chiwaii turned on the water's faucet and proceeded to wash the dishes." Uncle Sota would be there with him. I know he practically idolizes Inuyasha."


	7. Dreams Under the Rainstorm

In Memory of You Dreams Under the Rainstorm 

            The bleeding afternoon dusk soon gave way to the dark clouds and the cemetery became heavy with the smell of an incoming downpour. Long gone were the echoes of the hanyou's mourning as everything drowned into hollow silence.

            After pouring out his grief, all that was left of Inuyasha was the feeling of emptiness. Slowly reaching out for the gravestone, he traced Kagome's name as if attempting to seek out her being through the concrete carvings. As he caressed each curve and engraved line, his thoughts brought him to remember everything about her. The way she smiled and how he sometimes noticed that it never reached her eyes. Her bright expressive eyes brought out the emotions that she tried to hide. Kagome could never keep anything from him; either that or he knew her too well. 

He wasn't insensitive, as others had thought him to be. One of the curses of being a half-breed was to have the burden of intense emotions. For just as the demon half magnified a hanyou's senses twice or thrice that of a human, so were a hanyou's emotions. Unfortunately, despite having incredible strength and prowess, such feelings of joy, sadness and other sentiments were controlled by the hanyou's human heart.

This was what he called his weakness. 

And it burned within him. The immensity of the pain, hate and anger that comprised most of his life drove him to near madness. Soon he understood why there were few half-breeds like him. Many of them had maybe succumbed into their misery and alienation that they had no wish to move on. 

            Thus he wanted nothing more than to be numb, to feel no pain, no remorse.

            No emotion.

            If this were what it meant to become a demon like his half-brother, he would become just that. 

The key to being a true demon was the Shikon no Tama. But after meeting the guardian of the Jewel, Kikyou, things changed.

  He found himself falling for her and his love was soon requited. They had planned use the Jewel to turn him human and to settle down as husband and wife.

But Fate had played with him just as it would intervene with his love with Kikyou's reincarnation, Kagome.

             Drops of rain started to fall on him, but Inuyasha took no heed of it. He was still lost in his contemplation.

            He had thought about what had happened in the Land of the Dead. When Kikyou led him there, she dissolved into clay as souls of the people she had claimed dissipated. He couldn't find her spirit and that was when he realized his terrible mistake. The Kikyou that he followed to the realm of the underworld and of death was not really Kikyou but a wraith, a walking ghost of her memories, filled with vengeance and dark love for him. It pulled him to guilt and trapped him there; never letting him forget his part on her tragic death and the obligation he must fulfill as his devotion and promise to Kikyou. 

Why had he not seen it before?

 Kikyou's anger had shot an arrow to his heart on the thought of betrayal on that unforgettable day. But she had forgiven him when she returned and pulled out the arrow to free him. 

            He was blind. He didn't see that the true Kikyou wasn't the clay doll but Kagome who unselfishly loved and followed him. There were countless of times that he pushed Kagome away, making her understand that he was not for her.

Yet despite all that, he loved her. He was beside himself with jealousy of that wolf and of that young boy on the future. They knew how to take care of her and it sometimes scared him to think that she would leave him for them.

            He was being damned selfish yet he can't help it. He would not let her go but he would not also let her know that he loved her.

            The sound of pouring rain drummed into his consciousness. Inuyasha shivered as the blast of wind hovered in his direction. He inched closer to the stone tablet, letting his head rest on the hard concrete as the rain continuously pelted on him, soaking him wet with cold water. 

            In the distance, he heard thunder and soon the trees rattled against the fury of the tempest. 

On this cold and stormy night he had only memories of her to keep him warm. 

Putting his arms around him, he closed his eyes and dreamt about her.

            In his dream, he made love to her. The darkness of the forest partially hid their bodies under the light of the moon as together they writhed in passion, seeking release and comfort on this melancholy night. He could still remember the way she smelled, how her scent invaded his brain. In his mind he memorized the contours of her body with his eyes, hands and kisses. Above her, he could see her face and he would have given everything in the world just to witness again the expression on her face as they reached ecstasy. 

She told him that she loved him when he cried out her name.

            For a moment, they lay, basking in the warmth of the afterglow. He gathered her into his arms, letting her head lie on his chest. 

            They didn't intend for this to happen but he didn't know if they would regret tomorrow. Afraid to shatter the moment, he absently stroked her hair and wished that this night would not be over.

            He would soon join her in her sleep when something had caught his eye. A shinidaimachu streaked through the shadows and its presence could only mean one thing. This alarmed him and as he was about to rise, he felt Kagome's grip on his arm. She was still sound asleep, but her hand would never let him go.

            Thus he just sat there by her side, gazing at her and marveling on the feeling of her love for him. 

            But he had to leave. It would be just for a moment and he would return to her.

            Looking around, he reached out for a smooth stout branch lying not far from them. Kagome stirred as he pried out his arm from her grasp but was soon calmed when place the branch on her hands.

            It was a pathetic replacement, he knew but he would soon come back and when he does, Kagome would be awake and angry. So furious that she would maybe bash that branch over his head and call him a jerk.

            Smiling wryly at that thought, he proceeded to clothe himself and just before he left, he placed his red hinezumi over her.

            " I'll soon be back, Kagome. Don't worry." 

            And with that, he kissed her and went away.

            He found Kikyou standing alone in the meadow with the moon behind her, giving her that unearthly light. Even at the distance, he could feel her gaze on him as he made his way through the field of grass. Her lifeless eyes were afire with rage that he shuddered as he looked into it.

            " You have come to me even though you were with her." 

            " I do not regret what has happened,Kikyou."

            A billow of wind passed through them yet both of them remained unmoving.

            " It is not entirely unexpected. You have your needs after all."

 That remark stung him and as she turned away from him, he walked in front of her and told her he would keep his promise to kill Naraku and avenge her death.

            If she could have laughed to mock his declaration, she would. But Kikyou just raised her brows at him.

            " It matters not anymore, Inuyasha. You are lost to me." 

            " Kikyou, you do not understand." His voice became desperate."  I still care for you."

             "Liar." 

            Inuyasha was stunned speechless at the harshness of her voice. He noticed not long after the shinidaimachus that had gathered around them, their long luminescent bodies gleaming and dancing like dark fireflies of the night.

            " I pledge to you my soul. I will protect and watch over you… "

            He stared back at Kikyou, recognizing the promise that he had given to her before. Word for word she remembered it and spoke his oath as if it was hers. His heart wrenched into torment and his guilt taunted him. He whispered her name but she would not stop.

            "….Unceasingly, without heed to time or mortality."

            " Kikyo…" 

            She backed away from him, gradually she sunk down to earth and the shinidaimachus continued to glide in frenzy.

            Panic surged through him as he realized she meant to go to the underworld.

"Wherever you would go…." 

" Kikyou!!!" He screamed but still she went on.

"  I will follow you…" 

He reached out when she held out her hand, beckoning him to join her.

 "… As my soul is bound to yours."

Then the ground opened up and together they fell down into the abyss with their arms around each other.

----------

Before the first ray of sun had shone, Chiwaii had already made breakfast for the family and was on his way to do his weekly ritual when he saw Sota slumped near a shed. Sighing, he then carried his sleeping uncle back to the house, nearly gagging from the smell of alcohol. 

            Half an hour later, riding on his bicycle, he finally arrived in the cemetery. 

Chaining his bike to the gate, he took out the steamed dumpling among the pile of schoolbooks from the basket. 

            Inhaling the freshness of the morning, Chiwaii set out for his mother's grave. 

It was, as always for every first day of the week, he would visit his mother's resting place to eat breakfast and confide to her. He wasn't about to break that tradition just because of a certain person he wanted very much to avoid would also be there.

            From a certain distance, Chiwaii could see the aforementioned hanyou sprawled ungracefully on the grass, with his head on the gravestone. 

            With Inuyasha still in deep slumber, Chiwaii took the opportunity to study the person who had sired him more intently. Until now it was a shock to him to see his father look so much like him. Though he did not possess the dog-ears, they could almost be mistaken as twins especially on the time of the new moon.

            For some unexplainable reason, he was angry of seeing the hanyou there. _Why had he not sought shelter from the rain? _Chiwaii thought when he observed that Inuyasha was still wet from last night's rain. It was a pitiful picture, his hanyou father, soiled with mud and bits of grass and leaves that clung to either his clothes or white hair.  

            He sat down carefully so as not to stain his uniform and came closer to Inuyasha. Curiosity got the better of him and his sights were set on those ears. He wanted to pinch them to see if they were real.        

            Amber eyes stared at him and Chiwaii nearly jumped back in surprise.

        They stared at each other for a moment and finally Inuyasha spoke:

 " I'll bring her back. Mark my words…" 

The boy flustered on the intensity and determination gleaming in Inuyasha's eyes.

" I'll wish for the Shikon no Tama to bring Kagome back."

----------------

**Author's Notes:**

            For previous readers if you noticed, I edited the last part of this chapter. I wasn't really satisfied with the other one.

            Most of the things aforementioned about are my theories regarding Inuyasha and his relationship to Kikyou. I don't paint her as something of a coldhearted evil b---th. It comes with being dead and jealous of the other girl who looks like you and steals your guy. I really had difficulty thinking of that dialogue between Inuyasha and her. 

            If something doesn't sound right or logical. Please tell me so I could make improvements. I'm trying very hard to understand them so I can write this story properly.

            Thank you to all those people who reviewed and gave comments. It encouraged me to write more and better. 

            I've been reading some previous chapters and decided I will edit some of them.

            Thanks again!


	8. Unselfish

In Memory of You Unselfish         

            _Shikon no Tama?_

            Chiwaii had heard of it some time, in either Jii-chan and Uncle Sota's tales but he never really paid attention to it much to the consternation of his two relatives. 

But when he was young he loved them and he listened to their stories with such rapt and admiration. His grandfather used to talk about the kappas and the stories of vengeful kitsunes while his uncle would talk about a certain hero, one that had ears of a dog and hair of white, a half-demon who wields a sword made out of a giant's fang. 

His childhood days passed too quickly for him to remember. As a child of a fallen woman, he grew up too soon, exchanging whatever frivolities or innocence of a child to work and worldly ambitions.

The tales that Chiwaii had long forgotten sat in front of him and there was something strange in that moment. It is as if he was entering into a story itself.

" Is that food you're carrying?"  Inuyasha pointed at the container that Chiwaii had brought.

" Yes, I come here every first day of the week to have breakfast with okaa-san." Chiwaii laid down the container and took out the dumplings.

As if on cue, Inuyasha's stomach rumbled loud enough for both of them to hear.

Chiwaii put a dumpling on his mother's gravestone and gave the rest to Inuyasha after taking some of his own. 

" How long have you not eaten?" Chiwaii asked as he handed down the food to Inuyasha.

" I don't know." He grabbed a piece and heartily ate it." Take your pick: 6 hours, 4 months, 15 years."

Chiwaii didn't bother to ask that cryptic remark.

" So what exactly do you do around here?"

" I talk to mother." 

" Oh" The hanyou's eyes focused on the gravestone. " I went into the Underworld and I didn't find her there. I keep wondering where she is right now."

" Probably here." Chiwaii bit a piece of food before he went on." But it really does not matter. I think that wherever she is, okaa-san's spirit could hear and look after us."

            Inuyasha could only look at his son. For a fifteen year old, he didn't expect the boy to be so old in thought.

            " Come with me to Sengoku Jidai. Help me find the shards so that we might resurrect Kagome." 

            Chiwaii didn't hesitate in his repy." No."

            Taken aback by the rejection, Inuyasha nearly roared in surprise." What do you mean 'No"? " 

            " I have to go to school. I still have classes to attend."

            Inuyasha sputtered in annoyance. The boy would rather go to those 'tests' than save his mother.

            " Kagome!!" He addressed the stone and glared accusingly at his son." Look at that!! He has taken after you. With all those tests and stuff----------"

            " Tell me." The hanyou switched back his attention to Chiwaii. " What is so bloody essential about those tests?!"

            His son doesn't seem to be the least ruffled on Inuyasha's intimidation.

            " To get a high grade, to pass into a med school and get a high paying job as a doctor after that." Chiwaii replied in a mechanical fashion.

            " Then what!"

            _Then what?_ Chiwaii stared back at his father unable to answer the question. Frankly he never thought of a future after achieving his ambitions and proving to the whole world that he could rise above any hardship. 

_That is all there is._

            And Inuyasha for once could catch a glimmer of uncertainty in his son's eyes. They seemed to go out of life for a second as if finding no hope.

            " Then I'll be happy."

_            Are you not happy now?_ Inuyasha wanted to ask his son, go to him and shake him out of this foolish notion but Chiwaii as if sensing this, looked at his wristwatch and announced that he would have to go to school. Before Inuyasha could protest, the boy stood up and walked away.

            Something was wrong, and a paternal instinct took over him and nagged him to do something. Inuyasha turned and look at the grave as if asking for some advice. 

            "Well, Kagome, as parents we ought to be doing something good for him. You've been with him longer than I have…" He paused for a moment as the thought saddened him." …But I still think that it would be good for him also if he should go with me in Sengoku Jidai."

            Far ahead he could see his son riding on a bicycle and he remembered the same thing of Kagome of the time when they would travel with that mechanical contraption and bicker like husband and wife.

            Still hungry, Inuyasha was disappointed to find out that there was no more food in the container. Then his eyes rested on the lone dumpling left on top of the gravestone.

            " Oi, Kagome, are you gonna eat that?" 

___

Chiwaii was going too fast, so fast that he could go with the current of vehicles that traveled in the main road. Drivers were either cursing or loudly warning him of his safety but his thoughts were on other things. 

_Then I'll be happy._

He was not sad or depressed. He had his otou-san, his uncle and grandmother for a family. He didn't have a lot of close friends but that was not the reason for his unexpected admission. Then what the hell is wrong with me, he mentally wrenched in frustration. 

Happiness for him coincided with playing, hanging out with friends and doing child stuff. He didn't have time for that, he logically concluded, since he was busy preparing for the future. 

Whether he was happy or not was of no importance, he had his family to look out for.  

But he never admitted this to anyone except now with his hanyou father. 

_Maybe because he looked so much like me that it was like talking to a mirror._

Nevertheless, it somewhat irked him that the hanyou could get under his skin and discover his secrets for such a short period of time. And in addition, Chiwaii grimaced in the memory; Inuyasha was quickly relegating himself into the role of a father.

With practiced ease, he glided out of the busy streets and into the concrete pavement leading to the school. Checking his watch, he found out he had 7 minutes to spare and that was good. He had kept his perfect attendance.

Someone called out his name and it was his friend and classmate, Nihro Jubei. 

They talked about homework and school activities on the way to their classroom. As they were walking, Chiwaii saw another familiar face. It was Yurika Keiko, a girl from one of his affiliated clubs and his secret crush.

" Good morning, Yurika." Jubei piped up and Chiwaii could only smile at her direction.

She greeted Jubei and deliberately ignored him.

" What was that all about?" Jubei loudly wondered after a certain distance.

" I'd rather not talk about it." Chiwaii replied tartly.

But his friend prodded upon the subject." I thought you two were an item. I was just waiting for one of you to admit their feelings." 

He kept silent and only glared for his friend to shut up.

It took a few seconds for his friend to put two and two together.

" Okay so what's wrong with her this time?"

" It's not like that." Chiwaii loudly countered." I am busy and I don't have time to be with a girlfriend. You know that."

" But you really like her. I can tell."

Yeah 

" She's allergic to dogs." Chiwaii blurted.

 " You don't have any pets in your house much more a dog so what's up with that." 

He stared at him and thought of an excuse:" I like dogs."

" Cut the crap, Akai-kun."

Well if he would only know the truth, Chiwaii was running out of alibis to give to Keiko if she sneezed, acquired rashes and experienced allergic attack whenever he was near. 

Being a dog demon, even if he was just a quarter of it, sucked. 

_Damn it to hell_, Chiwaii inwardly cursed, _love and allergies_.

--------

            The office where Hojo Akai was working for was suffocated and crammed with dozens of paperwork and dusty old documents. For years, Hojo inched his way up from the bottom rung of the corporate ladder, working long hours and nearly breaking his back over typing reports and balancing minor accounting projects. He was overworked and underpaid but he did not complain for such things were expected to someone who had not finished high school.

            Then out of nowhere a shadow darkened his vision as he was poring over some records. When he looked up, it was none other than his boss. A fat middle-aged man who passed most of his workload on Hojo and received the most of the credits if not all from his superiors for a job he did not even lift a finger to.

             Hojo could see that his boss was upset at something and he tried to remember any previous errors he made.

             "Your son is waiting for you downstairs and he had the gall to threaten my life if you do not come down within one minute."

            Hojo could only blink, experiencing a moment of surreality, as his boss ranted on the disrespectfulness of today's youth.

            "…And how could you have allowed that boy to grow that obscene length of dyed white hair! You better tame that brat of yours Akai-san, I hope that punk would be more courteous towards his elders next time I meet him."

_            Inuyasha!_

            Not wasting a moment, Hojo stood up and excused himself. Pacing through the buzz of activity in the corridor, he entered the elevator and pushed the button going to the ground floor. 

            He didn't know how to act towards the true father of his Chiwaii and he was nervous of meeting the hanyou.

            As he stepped out, Hojo saw Inuyasha looking at him expectantly with his hands folded across his chest. The hanyou had gone back to Sengoku Jidai, to claim his red hinezumi from Kaede and to groom himself enough for as to appear presentable for this meeting.

"We need to talk."

The seriousness of Inuyasha's voice steeled Hojo's nerves. He could already guess that it was about Chiwaii. Nodding, he gestured for Inuyasha to follow him as he led him to an empty parking lot outside.

"What do you want?"Hojo faced the hanyou as he sat on the concrete ledge.

" Let Chiwaii come with me to Sengoku Jidai." 

" No." Hojo nearly screamed. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears. It was anger and he was desperately trying hard to control it. 

Inuyasha sensed this and understood the tumult of Hojo's emotions. And thus he, despite being a proud creature, sat down on Hojo's level and said to him in a pleading voice. 

            " He could help me save Kagome. Chiwaii may have inherited her ability to see the shards that would wish Kagome's life back."

            Hojo could only stare at him unable to think of anything to say. This was all too much for him.

            " He may come from your flesh and your blood, but he acknowledges me as his father. I have that right and I won't allow you to claim him and take him away from me."

            " I don't deserve it anyhow." The hanyou admitted." But I just want to bring Kagome back …"

            " Why?"

            Inuyasha looked at him squarely in the eye." I love her."

            It was the truth. Despite what others ---Sota, his mother in law and even Kagome thought of the hanyou, Hojo believed in Inuyasha's words.

" She is married to me you know."

" I never said that I would take her away from you."

-------

**Author's Notes:**

            To Lanie, this is not the end of the story; in fact it's not even half of it. I realize that I've made people, sad and depressed but this is Angst after all. Nevertheless I'm doing terrible on the Humor part. 

            I am really tempted to answer people's questions like: Where did they get the name 'Chiwaii'? Where is the Shikon no Tama? Etc. but if you wait long enough, you'll find the answers in the upcoming chapters.

            And yes Crimson-snow, it's not that simple. Heck, I love complications, it's good for the drama and I try to be realistic on writing this fic.

**            __**

To Airen and to all of you who don't find any hope in this situation, trust me. It may be an Angst fic but it's not tragic. (Besides I already know the ending of this)

How do I get out of this hurdle? Keep on reading, we'll get there. ^_^


	9. Superhero Complex1

**In Memory of You**

_Superhero Complex I_

None other than his son, Chiwaii could match the hanyou's stubbornness. Hojo respected Chiwaii's decision but Inuyasha would have none of it. For weeks, Inuyasha made his presence known not only in the Akai household but also in the school causing aggravation and nerve-wracking moments on part of Chiwaii.

But neither would budge: Inuyasha still demanded Chiwaii to go back with him to the past and Chiwaii wanted Inuyasha to stuff himself into the well and stay there.

Chiwaii didn't know that his father and Inuyasha were on 'friendly terms' not until Hojo announced one afternoon that the hanyou would be coming for dinner.

                     Chiwaii didn't think that otou-san was serious.

                     But he was and not only did Inuyasha arrive in their apartment last night for dinner, the hanyou also brought some dressed rabbits from Sengoku Jidai.                     

                     Chiwaii could only stare incredulously at his father then to Inuyasha. To say that he was confused would be an understatement. He hated it how elders wanted children to act normal in the direst of all circumstances.

                     Mustering whatever was left of his strained fibers of civility, he went to the kitchen and took out some dishes to set the table and after a second, Hojo approached him. 

                     "I'll take care of those. Why don't you go there and make Inuyasha comfortable."

                     The boy took his chance to express an inkling of his feelings on his glowering stare. 

                     Hojo took note of it and was genuinely surprised by his son's reaction.

                     "I told you about Inuyasha coming over." 

                     Chiwaii turned his attention away from his father and continued on with his task.

                     "I think it would be good if you would get to know each other better."

                     With that, his son looked at him meaningfully, abruptly nodded and then marched off to where Inuyasha would be.

                     Inuyasha gazed at the modest family pictures framed on the wall and that was only then he had truly realized the impact of time and his absence.

                     His sights lingered on the only picture where the Akai family was complete. It was taken after labor: Kagome tired and smiling, proudly holding young Chiwaii close to her and Hojo in his most harassed and happy expression, hugging both wife and son.

                     He felt like an outsider, an unwanted intrusion to this home and before he could fall again into misery, he turned away only to face Chiwaii who was looking at him with feigned nonchalance.

                     "Do you hate me?" Inuyasha asked before he could stop himself.

                     "No." Chiwaii admitted quite surprised at the hanyou's abrupt frankness." I don't even know you to hate you."

                     They talked but the gaps between their conversations were more prevalent and the silence more awkward than before. Thus both were relieved when Hojo finally called them for dinner. 

                     Inuyasha, despite having been used to eating ramen and other foods with chopsticks, still devoured his food with childlike gusto. Hojo watched with amusement as Chiwaii would glare and sometimes loudly comment on Inuyasha's table manners. In retaliation, the hanyou would roll his eyes and intentionally worsen his performance in etiquette just to irk the boy.

                     When a piece of rice from the hanyou's frenzy of bowl and chopsticks flew right smack in Hojo's face, Hojo good naturedly smiled and wiped of the particle from his cheek. That didn't go unnoticed by Chiwaii.

                     "Look at what you did!" the boy exclaimed.

                     "Don't bother me, brat." Inuyasha bantered back at Chiwaii." Can't you see I'm eating..." 

                     "Heck, you're practically inhaling that thing." 

                     Seeing the bickering between Inuyasha and Chiwaii, Hojo, out of the blue, loudly mused," It feels as if I have two sons..."

                     Both Chiwaii and Inuyasha stopped in the middle of their argument upon hearing Hojo's comment.

                     "Oi, Hobo" the hanyou slammed his palm on the table." don't get any stupid ideas if you don't want trouble."

                     "Don't talk to my father that way." Chiwaii growled.

                     Inuyasha arched his brows, concealing any semblance of hurt. Grumbling to himself, the hanyou then continued to attack his bowl of rice toppings. 

                     "I was just joking really..." Hojo smiled nervously and tried to act diplomat between two volatile personalities.

                     "Ah, Chiwaii, you should try the rabbit, it's delicious..."

                     The night went on too quickly as the three of them talked and played board games, as suggested by Hojo. Soon it was late and Inuyasha had to leave.

                     "I'll lead you outside." Hojo said when the hanyou announced that he had to go.

                     "Don't bother about it." 

                     "No, I insist." Hojo immediately put his coat on and told Chiwaii that he would be back before ten as he opened the door for Inuyasha.

                     When he came back, Hojo was surprised when he saw Chiwaii still awake, sitting on a chair, facing the door in which Hojo had just entered. It was clear that his son was waiting for him.

                     "Why?"

                     With that one word echoing inside the dark and quiet room, Hojo tentatively glanced at his son. But the light from the window behind Chiwaii had shadowed his face, preventing Hojo from seeing any expression from him.

                     Recalling the incident in the kitchen, he fell silent. After a few seconds, he took his coat off and carefully placed it on the coat hanger. Then he began.

                     "You know Chiwaii, when your mother died, I was really devastated…" 

                     His son let out a loud exasperated sigh; Being all too familiar with how his father would dwell on difficult subjects such as this.

                     Sitting on the nearest chair, Hojo spoke wistfully, staring at the darkness, seeing nothing but memories." …I could not eat anything. I could not even sleep.I pretended to close my eyes just to keep the nurses from fussing over me but when they have gone away, I find myself staring at the plaster ceiling."

                     From the corner of his eye, Hojo could see his son shifting uncomfortably. Frustrated that he could not make his son understand nor could he make himself more articulate, he got directly straight to the point and hope that his son could see his good intentions.

                     "He's alone, Chiwaii. I know what Inuyasha going through, I've been there and somehow I understand." 

                     "He has his friends in Sengoku Jidai." Chiwaii grumbled.

"You're here."  Hojo simply said.

Chiwaii rose and looked out the balcony, his back on Hojo. "He just wanted me to look for the shards…" 

"How about this, "Chiwaii faced his father with a very serious expression." I help him find his precious shards and in return, I would make him promise not to bother us anymore."

He could see his father frowning on his proposition.

"It's getting late." Chiwaii tore his gaze away from Hojo, hating to see the disappointment and disapproval from his father's expression." I better go to bed."

"It would be better if you would think it over."

Chiwaii grasped the doorknob of his bedroom tight, fighting the urge to scream that he could not understand how his father would side with Inuyasha despite the trouble the hanyou had caused.

"Good night, father." 

"You know I love you, Chiwaii."  

He looked at his father, a little embarrassed. Chiwaii could never get used to his father being open on his affections.

Feeling his anger dissipate, he managed a small smile. "Yeah."

----------

                     When Inuyasha came down on the ladder, he snorted dispassionately at the charms and amulets surrounding the well. It certainly took more than those to keep him from traveling through the well.

                     He jumped and the magic of the well engulfed him. After a few seconds passed, he stared up and saw the dark sky above him.

                     Climbing out of the well, Inuyasha walked through the forest until he came upon the Goshinboku tree. 

                     For a moment, he looked around and noted that there was no trace of campfire. Probably the others preferred to stay in the village.

                     He climbed up the Goshinboku tree, settling on the topmost branches. The night air was cool and the hanyou crossed his arms, hiding them under the folds of his sleeves.  

                     Breathing out a loud sigh, he let his head fall back on the trunk of giant tree. 

                     At last he closed his eyes to sleep.

                     However, a few minutes passed, his eyelids partly opened and absently, he stared at the scenery of the dark forest surrounding him. Nothing would be the same; he knew that from the moment he came back to Sengoku Jidai on his first visit to Kagome's grave. 

                     He could feel the animosity of the others towards him and Shippo did not even bother to hide it. Not that he blamed them, of course.

                     It was all his fault and he would have given anything just to make things right.

                     The night was calm unlike his soul, whenever he tried to sleep, images of the past and the painful incident invaded his dreams. He could never sleep peacefully again, more so when he saw those pictures of Kagome and his son together with Hojo. 

                     Failing to find refuge in the darkness of his slumber, he turned instead to the serenity of the night. The stars were few and yet there was the moon and its light drew the hanyou' gaze, mesmerizing him with its stillness. 

                     And so it was and so it would be, Inuyasha never found sleep, even if centuries would have passed. 

In the morning when the first light of dawn shone through the recess of twilight, the hanyou never realized he was weeping until he touched his face and felt it wet with tears.

-----

                     The scent of summer air hung heavy even early morning. Most people are oblivious to it but Chiwaii could sense it and as he rode his bicycle towards the school, he reveled on its smell. It meant that school days would soon be over. To be exact, when he previously checked his calendar, classes would end one week from now. 

                     He paced absently through the hall, sometimes greeting several familiar faces. For a few minutes he was dallied by his teammates from one of his clubs, the Judo club, bringing him news of how they have heard from a reliable source that one of the rival schools plan to do something underhanded. Chiwaii, being polite, listened but did not really believe in the gossip for the team from that school had always schemed for something dirty but had so far never acted upon their plans.

                     Shrugging his shoulders, he graciously excused himself and went inside his classroom.

-----------

                     The teacher's lecture droned inside the classroom, accentuated sometimes with the sound of chalk tapping against the blackboard. While other students pretended to listen, the more diligent ones jotted down precious information that dangled in the monologue. 

                     Chiwaii, belonging to the latter category, tried to pursue the teacher's pace only to be slowed down by mistakes in his writing. Frustrated, he forcefully crossed out a misspelled word. Try as he might, Chiwaii could not keep his mind from wandering and he was angry for it.

                     Knitting his brows, in hope of summoning his concentration, he shuffled through the textbooks, finally noticing a white envelope sticking out between the edge of the table and the wall. Suddenly curious, he momentarily forgot the lecture and cautiously, he peeked into the contents of the letter.

                     He held his breath as he read. Then quickly, he looked at the empty seat, where his friend had sat. Chiwaii loudly exhaled in defeat, knowing that he could never concentrate throughout the day.

                     In the afternoon, when the last school bell had rung, Chiwaii was in a terrible mood. He had enough problems to take care of and he certainly didn't need another one. The warning of his peers rang in his head, the gossip proved to be true and of all the schools to be targeted, of all the members of the Judo club to choose from, he had the misfortune of being given the particular attention.

                     As written in the letter, Chiwaii had to meet the rival club at a certain empty lot fifteen minutes from now. If ever he failed to show up, they would have to beat up his friend Nihro Jubei in place of him. It was cliché, this whole act of hostage and rescue, and Chiwaii was not in the least amused when he walked outside the school gates, moving toward the location of their rendezvous.

                     While walking, Chiwaii grimaced, recalling his performance on last year's tournament. He had knocked down his opponents in seconds flat, awing spectators and fellow teammates---which for him was not a good move. Despite being accomplished on every activity he got into, he was careful not to show his true strength.  On that occasion however, he got careless. During the day of the tournament, he had just found out that he had been cheated out of his salary in one of his part-time jobs and by the time he had set foot in the arena, he was seething and every opponent he had encountered had their faces superimposed with the image of his greedy boss. With righteous indignation and a hyperactive imagination, he unleashed his anger, letting himself get carried away with his kicks and punches while he had thought of his situation, and then later his father's repressive working conditions. Soon enough he found himself fighting for the oppressed, and it was during the point of lambasting capitalists that he realized he had almost bashed his fist against his opponent's head. Fortunately, his rival had dodged it and thus hitting instead the concrete wall. It was a moment out of time, with their eyes interlocked both of them heard the half-meter wall rumble and finally crack. His opponent's eyes widened in fear as if he was seeing something inhuman, then with eyes rolling upward, his rival had mercifully fainted.

                     A deafening roar from the audience suddenly terrified him. Thinking that his freakish nature was revealed, he cowered from the mob that engulfed him. It took a few seconds for him to sink that they were cheering for his victory. Pale and sweaty, he stole several glances at the wall, and then desperately prayed to whoever was up there when he had seen some miniscule cracks slowly creeping visibly on the wall.

He should have taken up chess.

                     At least when things turn for the worst, jealous rival schools might kidnap him or some friend just for a challenge, the battle would consist of sitting down and the ensuing carnage and gory stuff would be limited to a square checkered board. The challenging group might even offer him some tea and biscuits for refreshments and that would be certainly nice for Chiwaii.

                   While he was still wondering why he had not resigned from the team and entered the chess club, he was suddenly snapped out of his reverie when someone called out his name.

                     It was his challengers, without realizing it; Chiwaii had arrived in the ascribed location.

                     They showed him Jubei, bound and gagged to a corner. He could clearly see that his friend was more annoyed than terrified. 

                     Silently promising to his friend that this would never happen again, he hid his hands in his pockets and in a clear calm voice, Chiwaii said to them:

"Well, here I am. Why don't we get this over with?"

After uttering these words, the bravest of the group moved forward, cautiously eyeing Chiwaii as he set into his fighting stance. 

                     Issuing the first strike, his opponent kicked him on his stomach. Slightly tumbling back at the suddenness of the impact, Chiwaii made no move to retaliate or protect himself.

              His attacker was surprised at his actions. Feeling more confident, he lunged at Chiwaii, punching him on his stomach then on his face. 

                 " Baka!! Why don't you fight back?!!" 

                 He spat on the ground with utter distate as Chiwaii had passively received his attacks. But the boy could see that Chiwaii was no weakling, he noted the fire in his eyes as he stood there somewhat taunting him.

                     I will make you fight with me then, the boy thought as he rain his blows on Chiwaii but Chiwaii only kept his hands fisted on his pocket, never taking them out even as he fell down to the ground.

                     The boy could only scream in anger and humiliation. Intending to help out their companion, the other boys from the group came forward and beat up Chiwaii. But it was useless, Chiwaii didn't fight back. In the end all, of them came and mauled him, Chiwaii had to cover his face, curling into a fetal position as they continuously kicked him and stomped him to the ground. 

                     It was not a fight, thus they could not claim their victory even when Chiwaii had lain unconscious after their beating. Unsatisfied with the outcome, they let go of Jubei and halfheartedly hit him on his face.  

                     When they had all gone away, Jubei walked hesitantly towards Chiwaii who had lain facedown. 

                     "Idiot..." He muttered under his breath with a mixture of irritation and sympathy as he crouched down near Chiwaii.

                     "Who are you calling idiot?!" 

                     Jubei almost toppled backward as Chiwaii suddenly sat up and faced him.

                     "And that's the gratitude I get for saving your sorry ass."

                     Jubei snapped out of his shock and replied.

                     "Hey, they kidnapped me because of you and it felt goddamn cheesy that you had to show up like some heroic martyr..."

                     He stopped talking, momentarily gawking at the bruises in Chiwaii's face. Jubei guessed that there were more under his friend's uniform and he felt a bit ashamed for his initial reaction. 

                     "But you should have fought back, you know."

                     "And for what? To give them some satisfaction of a good fight?" Chiwaii slowly rose up and dusted off the dirt from his clothes." It would not be surprising if they or others would have taken you or any of my friends just to challenge me if I do fight. You get my point, don't you?"

                     "Well, yeah." Jubei stood up and looked at him, with concern evident on his face as he could see some blood tricking from his friend's temple. "But are you okay?" 

                     "Hell no, dammit. I'm hurting all over." Chiwaii lied, "and you definitely owe me big time."

                     "I'll treat you to lunch for the rest of this month" Jubei offered." But we need to get you first to the clinic." 

                     "That would be fine." Chiwaii mused, thinking of the money he would save. "And I need to stay at your place for a while. Otou-san would be hysterical if he sees me with these bruises." 

                     "Okay." 

                     And with that they walked away not noticing that among the foliage that clustered around the empty lot, there lurked the hanyou. Inuyasha grit his teeth in barely restrained anger as he had seen Chiwaii being mauled by a group of boys. Livid with rage he jumped of the branch and off to the walls and rooftops, itching for revenge in behalf of his son.

------------

**Author's Notes:**

I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I originally planned to make this longer but I decided that I would take the other half on the next chapter. Thank you so much for the people who have reviewed this fic. 

                     I admittedly adore those long reviews, thank you again.

                     Ah and as a reply to some readers:

                     I have not really calculated Hojo's age...but I imagine he's also quite young for a father...

                     And to blue rose, when I was writing the last fic, I haven't really thought hard of a name for the girl.So I just went with Keiko, but keep in mind she is not the Keiko from YYH. Maybe I could change it but let me finish the next chapter first.^_^

                     I 'm curious what part of this story gave more angst....I can't help to ask.

                     Oh, yeah also on Ch3: Truth and Storytelling...the verses come from " Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru.One of the inspirations for this story.^_^

                     P.S. ---Should it be latter or later? Let me know. 


	10. Inhumanity

**_Inhumanity_**

It was in the next morning that Chiwaii had found out what Inuyasha had done. This had all happened when he was sitting down in class and listening to another lecture.

"AKAAIIII!"

The sound of his name being called outside bolted him out of his academic stupor.

Cautiously, he looked up from his notebook hoping that it was only a figment of his imagination. To his dismay, he saw the teacher quizzically staring at him as if asking for an explanation while his other classmates gathered at the windows.

" Akkaii!"

Quickly he approached the nearest window and hissed as his head accidentally bumped on the glass pane.

Chiwaii broke into a cold sweat when he saw the three boys standing boldly on the barren school grounds.

_It can't be_, he fumbled for a logical explanation when he recognized them. They belonged to the group who challenged him yesterday.But didn't he deal with them?

They were bandaged and beaten up and somehow they were holding him responsible.

"Aha! So there you are you cheat!" One of them exclaimed, pointing at Chiwaii's direction.

"You can't fool us with that holier-than-thou-expression and get away with that stunt you pulled on us!"

By now people from other classes had started to crowd and witness the rantings of the outsiders while Chiwaii could only stand with his expression akin to a red faced guppy as he became the center of unwanted attention.

"Yeah! You think we fell down from the Dumb Tree or something! Just because you wore a wig and a red kimono, we can't recognize you while you beat us up?"

"Oh but those cat-ears were real cute…" one of the boys scoffed.

Chiwaii had a glazed look in his eyes as he slowly backed away. People were mumbling and distinctly, he could hear each word that was said about him and it took all his will to calmly turn around the crowd and ask for an apology.

Excusing himself out of the class, he walked out and through the corridors, extending gestures of apology to every teacher he encountered as he went down the building.

_ Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha…._

Inside his head, the hanyou's name burned like a mantra and his heart beat rapidly in seething rage, bringing a furious blush of mortification on his otherwise bland expression.

"Mr. Akai."

The sight of the school principal together with some prolific members of the school administration standing near the exit caused his heart to plummet down his stomach.

"I suppose you could provide us some explanation regarding this matter."

Chiwaii spoke pensively as he respectfully bowed to the school board,"I am deeply sorry for the commotion, sir. It would be immediately dealt with."

"Let's just care to hope that this won't affect your record, Mr. Akai." The school principal added a warning before he walked away with his colleagues.

Chiwaii looked up in shock taking in the implication that this incident would affect his scholarship to his sought after medical school. With that, Chiwaii nearly tore apart the hall doors when he came down the school grounds.

The three boys did not see the danger when Chiwaii walked towards them. His pace was controlled and his expression lax, but rage quietly burned in his brown eyes nearly turning them into molten gold.

"Let's talk outside."

They realized a new kind of fear when they looked into his cold eyes and they could only shudder in dread as his arms led them away to the gates.

Lunchtime.

Chiwaii sat under the tree and stared listlessly up in the sky. The whole thing was over. He had gotten them to go the principal to clear the misunderstanding. He stood behind calm, as if he had no idea and was not aware of their fear and the tremors of their voices as they spoke. He even smiled as he was told to go back to class.

It was unnerving for Chiwaii to recall how composed he was and he never hated himself more than this moment. He couldn't look back at the three boys without recalling what he had done to them in the dark alley.

_ 'I'll do something to you and your family if you tell them what I am'_

"Gods, did I really say that?" Chiwaii whispered in quiet shock as it all came back to him. He threatened them and used every method he could think to keep his nature a secret. He only meant to scare them when he threw a trash bin at them. But half-a-ton metallic object thrown at one's general direction was no laughing matter. But at that time, he was so angry and blinded by their cowering as they witnessed what he can do. And he knew he could be capable of so much more.

It was then he realized when they were huddling in the corner far away from the damage that he had caused that Chiwaii realized how far he crossed the line. Inuyasha may have looked comical for them but as for him, they stared at him as if he were a monster.

His thoughts brought him back to his otou-san and Chiwaii felt the bitterness rise in his throat. After that incident, Chiwaii could only mourn for something that he could not recover.

"Ey Akai."

Chiwaii reflexively cringed and took a moment to reply." Go 'way."

But Jubei only stood a respectful distance from his friend. It was late afternoon and after the incident, Chiwaii did not show up from class despite the fact that he had come clean.

"Sensei gave me your bag because they have to close the classroom. Are you alright?" Jubei cautiously added.

"I feel like shit."

Jubei flinched in his friend's words. For all the time he had spent with his friend, Chiwaii had been unfailingly polite and mild mannered. However, in these past few days, he began to see a new facet in Chiwaii's personality.

"It's his entire fault!" If only Inuyasha had not meddled with his affairs and just stayed out of his life, things would not go out of his control.

"Who?"

"Father!" Chiwaii suddenly snapped without thought.

"Mr. Akai?" The image of Mr. Hojo Akai flitted into his friend's vision. From the first time that Jubei met him, he knew where Chiwaii's gentle demeanor came from. Why that man could not even manage to cuss when he accidentally hit his thumb with a hammer. Jubei had been there to witness the accident in the shrine when all that Chiwaii's father did was to exclaim "ouch!" and suck his thumb in reflex. Compared to Jubei's father, his old man would perhaps mutter a litany of invectives on such occasion.

Perhaps Chiwaii was very repressed in their home, Jubei concluded. It somehow comforted to know that his friend was not entirely perfect and consequently human.

"No not father," Chiwaii amended he was still caught up with what he said earlier," I mean…Nevermind. Thanks for the bag Nihro-kun.Do you mind if I go ahead."

"No. I'm beginning to doubt your sanity anyway."

Chiwaii just laughed but inside he was also wondering the same thing.

So he walked back home alone deep in his thoughts that it took him quite some time to realize someone was following him. Feelings of anger came back and Chiwaii turned around and demanded that Inuyasha face him.

"Bakayarou! You can't even use your nose properly. I'm just up here." The hanyou shouted down at boy from atop of a tree branch.

This didn't do well for Chiwaii's mood.

"Come down here and face me like a man!"

At once Inuyasha jumped from the tree and stood in front of his son. Imposing dominance, he had placed his feet slightly apart and his elbows folded in defiance.

"I didn't ask you to meddle in my affairs." Chiwaii started.

"Hah! You were pathetic!" Inuyasha countered with a sneer, "What kind of stunt was that? You let yourself be beaten up."

"You of all people should understand why I had done that." Then his son's voice faltered as he continued to speak." I-I'm different! I'm stronger than them. I can bear things better."

The hanyou bristled on Chiwaii's reply." But that didn't mean that you let them walk all over you. Did Hojo teach you to wimp out on a fight?"

At the mention of his father's name, Chiwaii lost his composure.

"Don't bring chichiue into this mess! We were alright before you came! I had everything planned out for my future and you just barged into our lives and drag us to undo your mistake."

Inuyasha clenched his fist in restrained anger, "You stupid brat! I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this all for Kagome and ----"  
"Mother's dead!" And before Chiwaii could blink, Inuyasha hit in the face so hard that the boy reeled and fell back to the ground.

The hanyou panted in fury and looked down at his son with raw disdain. As for Chiwaii, not only did his cheek stung so badly but also he had never felt this furious in his whole life. He stood up and looked at Inuyasha squarely in the eye.

"I hate you."

"I don't give a damn of what you feel." In his anger, Inuyasha countered with his own venom." I just want Kagome alive again."

The hanyou just observed his son's silence and when the boy spoke he had done so in a voice that was distant and controlled.

"I will come with you to the past only if you promise me never to bother us again once we bring back mother."

Inuyasha stared back at the face that looked like his own. A deep bruise appeared on its left cheek and the eyes that looked at him were full of hurt and anger, desperate to fight down the tears that threatened to spill.

He could not bear to look anymore. So Inuyasha turned away, "I will give you my word."

Then Inuyasha told his son that he would come back for him on the second week before he walked away. It took a while for Chiwaii before he too went on his way.

Suddenly the sharp screech of tires made Inuyasha to swiftly turn around. On a street not so distant from him, he saw the boy flustered as he continued to cross the street; apparently he was nearly run over.

Inuyasha never left his eyes on Chiwaii not until the boy had turned to a corner and disappeared from his line of sight.

**Author's Notes:**

Everyone has got a bad side. Chiwaii's no exception. Like him hate him…at least it added some dimension on his character.

This must be the longest time it took me to update a fic and I'm really embarrassed by it. It's been years since I've started this story and right now I'm planning to edit it.If you know any experienced beta-ed or would like to volunteer. Feel free to leave a note:

Anzu2- your comment really egged me to go through with this story. I appreciate your thoughtfulness but rest assured this fic would be completed.

DemonicMistress Kree-kun- I promise to continue this. I'm already in the middle of the next chapter.


	11. Man and Wife

**In Memory of You**

_**Man and Wife**_

_That I have loved only you, surrendered my whole self_

_Reckless to you and nobody else._

_That I want you to love me back and show it to me._

_-Jazz/Toni Morrison-_

Once the bell has rung for the last class of the school year, Chiwaii had set out to prepare his journey to the past. The first thing he had done was to inform his employers that he would not be working this summer because of family affairs. It somehow pained him that he could not earn money and that he was instead traipsing in the past with a grumpy hanyou.

Truthfully, if Chiwaii were not as kind as his father taught him to be, he would not even bother with this crusade to save his mother. She was already dead and it was by fate that she died. When he was young and a little immature perhaps he would wonder what would it be like if she was still alive. But with otousan, who had loved him unconditionally, there was no need for her.

"And did you also bring the mosquito repellant? You'll never know what sickness those mosquitoes from the Warring States might bring."

"I was about to put it inside my bag." Chiwaii muttered. Really, it was like his father to worry for mosquito bites when his demonic blood prevented him from acquiring illness. In all his life, Chiwaii had never been sick but nevertheless he managed to cram the repellant inside his backpack. He then put the clothes that he would have to wear for tomorrow on the small table.

Everything was ready for his long journey to the past.

Hojo sat on the grilled flooring of their balcony. Immersed in his own thoughts, he stared vacuously at the city lights, shuddering as the wind touched his skin.

It was a cold night. But that never hindered his neighbors. They were at it with their usual chattering and banging racket. In this place nobody except the oblivious, the stoned and dead tired could sleep peacefully.

The homes were so clustered that people could not help but get to know each other. As for Hojo, they referred to him as the 'salaryman' because he was the only one among them who worked in the office. It was a sight to see every morning, as he in his worn and somber corporate suit would walk briskly alongside the hawkers, garbage collectors, the pimps and some vagrants as they set out to do their business. He looked spiffy in his attire. Yet almost all of his neighbors, including his once longtime mugger, attest that Hojo was just as broke as they are.

For nights like these, Hojo did not mind the noise.

Chiwaii was leaving him to set out on a quest to save his mother.

The reason behind his son's decision somehow confused him. Did he look so lonely to Chiwaii that his son decided for himself that he might have missed Kagome?

God knows how much he had loved his wife that even now he would still long for her presence. Yet he didn't want to gamble with fate with his son at stake. Chiwaii was the only family he had left and without him, all the years of sacrifice would be meaningless.

Hojo laughed mirthlessly. Remembering what it was back then.

It was the hubris of youth to think that Chiwaii could achieve all if he only tried hard enough. He knew about it, after all he used to think that he could save Kagome from her plight and live as one family with her unborn child. Even before as a young boy, he sought for her attention, constantly rapping the door to her heart. When she got pregnant with another man, he stood by her side when people---their friends, acquaintances and even strangers would cast disdainful glances and utter remarks about her character.

She would sadly call him a fool and he would only smile and say nothing. He could not tell her what he felt. He was never good with words anyway.

Hojo was quite naïve at that time to realize how much he had lost when they had married. Even if his parents disowned him to his utter heartbreak and disbelief, he had always thought that once he had saved enough money through work, he could continue his education and become a doctor like what his parents wanted him to be and perhaps they would welcome him along with his family.

But things didn't go as he would have wanted it to be. Gradually, reality set in as Hojo found himself shaking and close to tears as he stared at the cramped lodgings that was to be their new home. It was then Kagome who held his hand to keep him from breaking. With her strength as his support, he took two or more jobs just so they could eat a decent meal. He also had to make sure that he had enough money for hospitalization of the soon to be born child. Though, Kagome's family had been more than supportive to offer financial help, his shame could only let him accept that much.

Of course, he knew that Kagome did not love him as much as he had loved her. That there was a place in her heart that he could not gain no matter how hard he tried. It was torture to think whenever she would put her arms around him as they lay. Was she merely patronizing him or did she really mean to hold him? He hated to think that she merely loved him as a form of gratitude. Perhaps he was able to live with that before but with too much bear, he knew that he would not last any longer.

When their son was born, she named him Chiwaii for some inexplicable reason.

He said that it didn't go well with their last name but he didn't argue with it further.

There was something about Chiwaii that would sometimes surprise and concern him. He was very obedient and too perceptive that Hojo would suspect that his son has an old soul. Perhaps it was because of his 'affliction', Hojo assumed. Even before his wife died, Chiwaii made himself convenient. He never cried during late nights, he took all the food that was given to him and he had this certain look, until now Hojo surmised, of a silent desperation to be loved. This was perhaps the reason why Chiwaii struggled to be agreeable at all times.

Maybe it was true that infants could feel emotions even inside their mother's womb.

So Hojo cared for Chiwaii and loved him like his own flesh and blood. He worked harder to provide for his new family and soon forgot the invisible wall between him and Kagome. He rose up early in the morning and would arrive home so exhausted that he would just to fall down on the bed in his office attire .In the morning, he would be wearing his sleeping clothes and a new suit had been laid out for him to use. Those small gestures of concern meant so much to Hojo. Yet he was afraid to expect anything more from her.

' _Chiwaii, you don't have to bear it all. You'll only end up hurting yourself.'_

His musings were interrupted when Chiwaii sat by his side.

"Let's go inside. You've been outside for too long. You might catch a cold." Hojo suppressed a smile. His son was starting to sound like him.

"I'll go in for just a short while. You go ahead and sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Chiwaii frowned in mild disapproval. Nevertheless, he went inside the house.

Admittedly, Hojo was afraid of tomorrow and the days without his son. He then sighed, feeling a bit ashamed for a grown man like him to ruminate on sentimental things.

He was surprised when a warm blanket was draped on his shoulders.

"Take care of yourself while I'm gone, 'tousan." Chiwaii said before he went inside to finally sleep.

----------------------------------------

Morning came and Inuyasha's voice rang loud and clear, startling the whole neighborhood with the sight of a red clad and white haired boy perching carelessly on the balcony rail.

"Be quiet already!" Chiwaii hissed as he came out, still dressed on his pajamas. " And come down, it's five in the morning and you're attracting attention as it is."

"Keh"

" Good morning, Inuyasha." Hojo greeted the hanyou. " Did you have breakfast? We're cooking pan---"

" Hey Akai-san!" A voice hollered below, " is this freak bothering you?"

The three of them looked down to see Hojo's concerned neighbors gather under them.

"Who the fuck are you calling 'freak'?" Inuyasha screamed. He immediately dodged a kick from Chiwaii but he wasn't as lucky when a stray frying pan from an irate neighbor hit his head.

"Shut the hell up!" a young lady appeared from one of the building's window. " Akai-san, please return my frying pan later, ok?"

Not losing his polite nature despite the ruckus around him, Hojo promised to return the frying pan and reassured the neighbors that everything was fine.

After the whole mess, Inuyasha grudgingly complied at Hojo's request to join them for breakfast.

Soon it was time to go.

"Look after him, Inuyasha." Hojo addressed the hanyou casually of his concern while he fixed the remnants of breakfast. Chiwaii was in another room, dressing up and preparing for his journey.

"I will." The hanyou spoke solemnly, " and I'm gonna bring back Kagome to you. You'll see… it will be fine in the end."

One happy family.

'_How about you?'_ The question loomed heavily in silence.

"Hey brat! Move your ass …we haven't got all day! " Inuyasha bellowed impatiently.

"Quit your yappin', I'm almost through."

Chiwaii came out wearing a traditional blue hakama, white pants and geta for his footgear with a familiar yellow backpack slung on his shoulders.

"What ! You're expecting me to go to the past with my uniform?" Chiwaii muttered.

Hojo gave his son a quick tight hug. "Come back safe."

' _I lost my chance a long time ago.'_ Inuyasha realized, averting his gaze from the tender display of affection between father and son.

"I'm ready to go, Inuyasha."

"Keh!" the hanyou snorted," 'about time."

------------------

"No! We are not jumping over the roof!" Chiwaii exclaimed in protest as Inuyasha dragged the boy near the edge of the building.

"We're going to the shrine the fastest way possible." The hanyou pushed Chiwaii, obviously irritated with the boy's uptight and unadventerous demeanor. " And I'm sure as hell am not gonna carry you over my back."

" Oh, please, we're going to walk and take a bus on the way to the shrine like decent people."

"Decent people…" Inuyasha snorted in contempt. For crying out loud, they're on top of a building, clad in traditional outfits and this prissy boy had the audacity to assume that they were 'decent people.'

"Look, when we get to Sengoku Jidai, we can jump over rooftops, swing on tree branches and be as barbaric as you want to be, but…" Chiwaii lifted his finger in emphasis, " …here for thirty minutes tops, we're going to conform to modern etiquette."

"Fine." And with that Inuyasha pushed the boy hard enough to bring him over the edge.

"FUUUUUCKKKK!"

The hanyou smiled smugly as Chiwaii's voice echoed loud enough for everyone within a mile radius to hear.

" Decent people…Keh!" Inuyasha followed suit and jumped over the edge.

As he reached the ground, Inuyasha expertly landed on his feet. Turning around, he saw Chiwaii leaning against the wall with a shocked look on his face. The boy was still panting heavily.

"F-for your information, " Chiwaii managed to speak between gasps, " we're freaking demon dogs and not cats!"

Inuyasha couldn't seem to wipe the smirk off his face." But wasn't that fun? You've gotta live life to the fullest, brat."

The boy trembled as he steadily rose on his feet." We're not even there yet and already you're trying to kill me."

However, Inuyasha merely gazed at the road and pointed at the incoming large vehicle. "That's a bus, right?"

"Yeah, that would be our ride -----" The sudden screech of tires caused Chiwaii to look up. Using the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha positioned the giant sword in front of the bus, causing its immediate stop.

The mechanical door then slid open. "We haven't got all day." Inuyasha reminded the boy as he stepped inside the bus.

Sighing in exasperation, Chiwaii had no choice but to comply.

The trip was uneventfully surreal for both of them. Chiwaii paid for the fare as Inuyasha looked for a vacant seat. Despite curious stares from other passengers, Chiwaii and Inuyasha sat patiently and behaved in their best manner throughout the ride.

As the bus door slid open, they stepped out and walked a few blocks before they arrived in front of the shrine.

"Are you gonna see them?" The hanyou referred to Souta and Mrs. Higurashi.

"I don't think so," They were approaching the shack that housed the well," It's not like I won't come back soon."

When they reached the well, Chiwaii was the first to one to jump inside the deep cavern, followed by Inuyasha.

**A/N**: Finally, it's about time Chiwaii crossed the well. For the following chapters, expect a new plot twist. The concern here is not Kikyou's deal but something else…I won't spoil the surprise.

I desperately need a BETA-READER, someone who could correct my mistakes in grammar etc…Any volunteers?


End file.
